Battre en retour
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.
1. Chapter 1 : Quelqu'un

**Titre : Battre en retour  
**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : ****Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)  
**

* * *

- Papa, pose moi, dit une petite fille dans les bras d'un homme.  
- On arrive bientôt, murmure son porteur.  
- Mais papa ... Tomiiii.  
- Non, tu as vu hier comment tu étais, c'est hors de question !  
- Papa ...

La petite fille se met à bouder dans les bras de l'homme. Ses boucles rousses lui cachent son visage d'enfant innocent.  
L'homme, lui, sourit. Il connaît les intentions de la petite Scylla. Et il l'aime trop pour la laisser agir.

- Regarde il est là, lui dit il en pointant avec sa tête.  
- Où ça ? S'exclame l'enfant. Pose moi vite, s'écrit elle en se débattant.  
- Non. Une fois sur l'herbe.  
- Papa ! Comment tu veux qu'il tombe amoureux de moi si il me voit dans tes bras ?  
- En lui faisant un bisou, répondit il en rigolant.  
- T'es méchant !  
- Et toi tu es mon ange.

Elle se met à rigoler ... un rire cristallin, un rire enfantin et si angélique. Le cœur de l'homme devient mélancolique en entendant ce rire. Les passants autour d'eux les regardent et une onde de bien être les envahit. Scylla a ce don, de rendre le cœur des gens heureux.  
Un petit garçon plus grand et plus vieux qu'elle s'avance, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Tom. Bonjour ... Scylla, murmure t'il en rougissant.  
- Bonjour Sholan, répondent en cœur les deux autres.  
- Tu vas bien Scylla ? Demande le jeune garçon en marchant à coté d'eux, ne cessant de la fixer.  
- Oui. Et toi ?  
- Maintenant que t'es là, oui.

Tom suit la conversation des deux enfants, un sourire attendrissant sur ses lèvres.  
Il pose la petite fille par terre, dans l'herbe. Elle enlève ses souliers et rigole en sentant l'herbe douce lui chatouiller les orteils. Sholan s'assoit à coté d'elle et commence à jouer avec.  
Tom va saluer un groupe de femmes qui discutent puis va s'asseoir avec une femme blonde sur un banc libre.

- Comment elle va aujourd'hui ? demande t'elle en souriant.  
- Mieux qu'hier ... même si c'est pas ça.  
- Sholan était impatient de la voir.  
- Je sais.  
- Pourtant ils se voient tous les jours à l'école mais sans Sylla il semble perdu.  
- Comme moi ... Ce petit ange apporte tellement autour d'elle. Elle a la vie dans ses yeux, l'amour dans son rire et le courage dans son cœur.  
- Elle fait des progrès ça se voit.  
- Oui, elle en veut. Chaque jour elle se bat mais même si son cœur veut avancer, son corps ne suit pas.  
- Tu l'habilles en combien ?  
- Trois ans.  
- Et elle va avoir six ans ?  
- Oui, soupire-t-il.  
- Je peux te donner des affaires d'une amie si tu veux.  
- Merci Chiyo.

La jeune femme attrape la main de son ami et la serre pour le réconforter. Elle connaissait Tom depuis tout juste un an. Tous les jours, dès qu'il le pouvait, il venait ici avec Scylla. La petite l'avait intriguée le premier jour et continuait encore.  
Scylla était atteinte d'une maladie inconnue. Elle était très faible de nature et très fragile. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un enfant de trois ans alors qu'elle en avait six. Et elle n'était pas un peu potelée comme la plus part des enfants de cet âge là ... non elle faisait fragile. Elle était si maigre que ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Mais malgré cela, la vie coulait dans son petit corps si frêle. Elle aimait la vie et le communiquait aux autres. Scylla se trouvait dans la même classe que Sholan, son fils. Les deux enfants s'étaient très vite liés et passaient tout leur temps ensemble.  
Tom serre la main de Chiyo. Il a envie de pleurer. Le petit ange qu'il porte sans arrêt rigole encore ... toujours ... avec cette même lueur dans les yeux ... je vis.

- Dis regarde elle t'a encore désobéit, dit Chiyo en rigolant un peu.  
- Hein ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle va encore ?

Tom se lève et se précipite vers la petite fuyarde. Elle s'est assise sur un banc à coté d'une personne ... une jeune femme très belle. Scylla et l'étrangère se regardent' se sourient. Tom attrape la petite par la taille et commence à la gronder. Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle continue de fixer la femme assise à coté d'elle.

- Et regarde moi au moins quand je te parle !!!  
- Papa ... murmure t'elle, je peux rester ici ?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu préférais être dans l'herbe. Et puis tu vas déranger la madame.

A ce moment il tourne la tête vers la personne qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardée. Ses yeux croisent deux magnifiques prunelles cernées d'un peu de noir. Un visage souriant s'offre devant lui.

- Le ... monsieur. Pardon, dit il en détournant le regard.  
- Ça ne me dérange pas, répond l'étranger.

Tom sursaute et son cœur semble être écrasé en entendant l'inconnu parler. Cette voix si profonde, si mélodieuse résonne dans sa tête. Il relâche Scylla et la redépose sur le banc.

- Si tu veux, marmonne t'il avant de se diriger vers son banc où Chiyo a suivit toute la scène.  
- Eh ben Tom qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as laissé Scylla là bas ...  
- Je sais, coupe t'il.  
- Tu vas bien ? Tu connais cette femme ?  
- Homme.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est un homme.  
- Merde. On dirait une femme de loin. Et tu le connais alors ?  
- Non.  
- Et tu laisses ta fille avec un inconnu ? Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Merci mais c'est bon.  
- Tom tu m'as laissé Scylla après huit mois. Huit ! Et là tu la laisse avec une personne dont tu ignores tout ! Je te reconnais plus.  
- Cherche pas ... je sens que ... c'est bon.  
- Si tu le dis, soupire t'elle.

Pendant tout ce temps, Tom n'a cessé de fixer sa fille rigolant avec l'homme. Il n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard de cet inconnu. Il revoit ses yeux brillants et ses mots résonnent sans fin. Il les observe, détaillant chaque geste de l'homme. Ses cheveux longs et bruns qui tombent sur ses épaules, ses mains qui bougent sans fin, ses lèvres qui bougent si sensuellement. Tom n'en revient pas de penser ça. A force de fixer le brun, des questions se bousculent et Tom se prend la tête entre les mains. Il reste dans cette position juste quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il lève la tête, il n'est plus là. Scylla lui fait de grands gestes de son banc.

Il se lève et s'assoit à coté d'elle, à la place de l'inconnu.

- Il est où ?  
- Le monsieur est partit. Il avait des choses à faire.  
- D'accord. Tu veux retourner dans l'herbe ?  
- Non ! On rentre.  
- Déjà ? Tu as peu joué avec Sholan.  
- Je sais mais c'est plus mon amoureux.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Non c'est Yasuo.  
- Qui est Yasuo ? Demande le père perplexe.  
- Le monsieur qui était là.  
- Ah ... C'est bizarre comme nom.  
- Il m'a dit que c'est japonais.  
- Il est japonais ? Questionne Tom surprit.  
- Naaan, rigole Scylla, mais il y a vécu. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.  
- C'est bien vrai ma fille.  
- Tu l'aimes bien ?  
- Hein ? Mais non ... je ... Oh ! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on rentre.  
- Oui. Je marche !! S'exclame t'elle.  
- Hors de question !!! Hurle Tom.  
- Mais ... T'es méchant.  
- Je sais. Je suis un méchant papa.  
- Moui.

Tom se met à rire. Cette enfant trouve toujours le moyen de le faire rire. C'est un ange tombé du ciel. Le deuxième qu'il croise sur sa route mais celui là, il fera tout pour le garder.  
Il soulève Scylla, dit au revoir aux personnes qu'il connaît et sort du parc. Il l'installe dans la voiture et roule.

- Au fait Scylla. Y a une surprise à la maison en arrivant.

- Ah bon ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Mystère ...

Ils arrivent enfin devant leur maison. Elle tente encore de s'échapper de son porteur mais celui-ci la rattrape. La voila qui râle maintenant. Il lui dit de fermer les yeux. Elle s'exécute. Soudain elle sent qu'elle passe de bras forts et musclés à des bras chaleureux et réconfortant.

- Maman !! S'écrit elle.  
- Ma fille.

Une belle femme brune serre son enfant dans ses bras. Elles sont dans leur bulle sentimentale. Les deux filles se sourient, se regardent, se murmurent des mots de réconfort et d'amour.

Tom est attendrit par cette scène. Deux semaines que Carole, la mère de Scylla était partie pour son travail ; c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Scylla. La séparation avait été dure, comme à chaque fois. Normalement, la jeune femme ne devait pas rentrer avant une semaine et demie. Quelle surprise pour la petite qui chérissait sa mère comme un trésor inestimable.

Sa mère la transporte jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Les voila partit pour des heures à se retrouver.  
Tom va s'allonger sur le canapé et une image lui revient en tête. Cet homme, sur ce banc, dans ce parc. Yasuo ...

* * *

Alors ? Petit review ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Yasuo

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

Tom va s'allonger sur le canapé et une image lui revient en tête. Cet homme, sur ce banc, dans ce parc. Yasuo ...  
Il entend les deux femmes qui rigolent. Tom finit par s'endormir, un rire magique le transportant.

- Quoi tu repars ?  
- Je suis désolée Tom. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup avec Scylla mais ... ils m'ont accordé qu'un jour. Et puis je sens déjà ... Mais je veux m'en sortir. C'est pour ça que je dois y retourner.  
- Je sais, soupire le blond.  
- Tu embrassera Scylla de ma part. J'espère revenir dans deux semaines.  
- D'accord.

Carole prend ses affaires et sort de la maison. Un taxi l'attend déjà. Il démarre et disparaît au loin.  
Tom retourne dans la maison. 7h37. La petite dort encore. Il va à la cuisine et commence à préparer un petit déjeuner avec du lait et du pain. Il dépose le tout sur un plateau. Il met aussi une boite ... remplie de petites gélules de toutes les couleurs.

- Foutue maladie ! Peste t'il.

Tom pense qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se déshabille Une fois nu, il se regarde dans le miroir. Il se trouve pas bien gros. Il a bien essayé de grossir mais ça doit être sa nature. Il a encore du mal à accepter son reflet. Ses cheveux blonds ... si courts. Il a coupé ses dreads il y a un an mais il était tellement habitué à les voir que même aujourd'hui il ne se reconnaît pas.

Ses dreads, souvenirs de son adolescence ; période magique qui a finit dans le noir et la solitude. Des souvenirs. Il ne vit qu'avec ça.

_Flash back_

_Un garçon._

_Des cheveux longs noirs et blancs._

_Un sourire parmi tant d'autres._

_Des yeux rieurs._

_Fin flash back_

Il se ressaisit et rentre dans la douche. L'eau coule lentement sur son corps fin et musclé. Ça fait du bien. Une fois décrassé, il enfile un boxer et un pantalon en soie. Il aime bien être dans cette tenue.  
A peine a-t-il finit qu'une petite voix l'appelle.

- Maman.  
- J'arrive mon ange.

Il va chercher le plateau déjà prêt et le porte dans la chambre de Scylla. Il ouvre les volets, laissant rentrer le soleil chaud dans la pièce. La petite sourit déjà de bon matin. Ses cheveux sont tout décoiffés ... on dirait un petit diable avec un visage d'ange.  
Elle a comprit que si son père venait, c'est que sa mère n'était plus là.  
Elle commence à manger sous le regard attentionné de Tom. Elle lui raconte ses rêves.

- Tu sais je pouvais courir. Et avec maman on courait. J'étais grande, très grande.

Elle croque dans sa tartine.

- C'était un beau rêve.  
- Ah oui et il y avait mon amoureux aussi ... Yasuo.

Tom sursaute. Yasuo ... cet homme l'intrigue tant.

- On va au parc aujourd'hui ?  
- Mais il n' y a pas Sholan ...  
- Je sais. Dis ... on peut y aller toute la journée ?  
- Tu veux pique-niquer là bas ?  
- Oui !! Dit elle en applaudissant avec ses deux petites menottes.  
- Bah ... si tu veux.

Il prend le plateau engloutit et commence à sortir de la chambre.

- En plus il va y avoir Yasuo ...

Il s'arrête quelques secondes puis s'en va. Pourquoi ce nom l'intrique t'il autant ?  
La vaisselle lavée, il retourne dans la chambre où il trouve l'enfant debout devant son armoire ouverte, et pleins d'habits par terre.

- Scylla !! Hurle t'il.

Grand sourire de la fillette.

- Dans ton lit, immédiatement.

Elle s'exécute, un sourire en coin.

- Bon, je suppose que tu cherches quelque chose à te mettre.  
- Oui. Je veux être belle.

Il lui présente différentes affaires.

- Non pas assez joli.  
...  
- Trop noir.  
...  
- Moche.  
...  
- J'ai l'air d'un sac à patate avec.

Il sourit. C'est pas une fille pour rien.

_Flash back_

_- Mais non Tom ce pantalon me moule pas bien les fesses._

_Le blond rigole. Le garçon en face de lui ne sait pas comment s'habiller._

_- Pas ce tee-shirt voyons. Il est vieux et y a une tache._

_- Où ça ? Demande l'adolescent blond._

_- Là._

_Le brun monte un petit point au niveau du col._

_- Où ?_

_La tache est si petite qu'il ne voit rien. Il rigole encore et prend autre chose._

_- Et ça ?_

_Fin flash back_

- Oui celle là papa.

Tom n'a pas vu ce qu'il lui présentait. C'est une robe rouge et noire avec des petits noeuds blancs sur les cotés.

- Hein !!!?? Non.  
- Mais ...  
- On va au parc, pas à un défilé de haute couture.  
- Papa, Yasuo ne tombera pas amoureux de moi si je ne porte pas cette robe.  
- Yasuo est un peu trop vieux Scylla. Si il tombe amoureux ce sera plutôt d'une personne comme moi.

La rousse a arrêté de gigoter et le regarde, surprise.

- Papa ... il peut tomber amoureux de toi ?

Tom réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et se met à rougir.

- Euh ... enfin, je voulais dire ... d'une personne de mon âge.  
- Ah. Bon alors je m'habille comment ? Y a que la robe que j'aime.

Il soupire. Têtue comme une mule.

- D'accord ... mais tu y fait attention. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette robe et si tu l'abîmais ...  
- Tu serais très très très fâché.

Scylla attrape la robe et ses sous vêtements. Tom sort.  
La robe il l'aimait car il l'avait choisi en pensant à lui. C'était un peu comme si il était présent.  
Il réalise que lui non plus n'est pas habillé. Mais il ne met pas longtemps à choisir ses affaires ... contrairement à son adolescence.  
Une chemise blanche, presque transparente, un peu fendue sur le devant et un jean noir droit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'habiller ainsi il y a cinq ans de ça. Mais toute personne évolue et change ... ou du moins le croit.

- J'ai finit !!! Hurle une voix cristalline.  
- Deux minutes, je me coiffe.

Elle l'attend debout devant son lit. Elle est magnifique. La robe lui va si bien au teint. Elle s'est coiffée elle-même. Un ruban rouge tient ses boucles rousses qui retombent légèrement sur ses épaules.

- Tu es si belle.  
- Je sais.

Elle avance vers lui et se laisse tomber dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime papa.  
- Idem.

Dans ses bras, il lui donne de petits bisous. Elle rigole encore. Rigole bel ange, rigole encore, rien qu'une fois que mon cœur revive une dernière seconde pour l'infini.  
Elle regarde des dessins animés. C'est pas Pokémon, c'est pas Barbie non plus. C'est une série inconnue en France. C'est du japonais. Elle ne comprend quasiment rien mais c'est ce qu'elle aime.  
Tom prépare le pique nique et comme d'habitude, mademoiselle fait sa difficile et son indécise. Une heure plus tard, c'est enfin prêt, emballé et enfermé dans un panier.

- Aller on y vas, petit monstre.  
- Dis ... commence t'elle en se mordant un peu les lèvres. Je peux marcher ? Demande t'elle ses doigts s'entremêlant.  
- ... je reste à coté.

Elle sourit, ses yeux brillent. Elle va vraiment bien aujourd'hui ... mais demain ?  
Elle avance lentement et a bien du mal à garder l'équilibre. Tom est prêt à la recueillir dans ses bras si elle tombe. Mais elle arrive jusqu'à la voiture le cœur fier ... et épuisée aussi.

- T'as vu papa.  
- C'est très bien Scylla. Aller attache toi.

Ils arrivent au parc vers 10 heures. Étrangement il est inquiet. Est-ce que ce Yasuo va vraiment être là ? Une peur s'empare de lui.

- Il est pas encore arrivé papa.  
- Hein ?  
- Yasuo n'est pas là.  
- Ah ...  
- On va dans l'herbe, s'exclame t'elle.

Ils s'assoient et commence à s'amuser.  
Tom oublie bien vite sa peur.  
Vers midi, un petit ventre affamé grogne. Ça la fait rire. Il rigole aussi. Le repas est bien vite engloutit.  
Rassasiés, ils s'allongent et regardent le ciel et les nuages. Il ferme les yeux, se sentant transporté par une douce chaleur.

- Yasuo, s'écrit Scylla.

Elle se lève précipitamment et commence à avancer vers l'homme. Tom s'est relevé, affolé. Elle va trop vite.

- Scylla !! Hurle t'il.

Yasuo se retourne vers les cris et voit la petite qui court presque vers lui et qui est prête à tomber. Il se précipite vers elle et la rattrape de justesse. Elle rigole dans ses bras.  
Tom est arrivé deux secondes après Yasuo et tient aussi Scylla dans ses bras. Les deux hommes sont accroupis avec une enfant rigolant entre eux. Le blond lève les yeux vers le sauveur de son ange. Le regard de Yasuo et Tom se croise. Un frisson parcourt le corps du blond.

- Merci, murmure t'il.

La petite s'accroche au cou du brun et commence à lui parler sans se préoccuper de son père.  
Mais un sentiment indéfinissable a prit place dans le cœur de Tom. Comment une personne peut elle avoir un tel regard ... si profond, si hypnotisant ? Il recule et retourne dans l'herbe. Il sent que Yasuo l'observe mais il n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui. Le brun et l'enfant sont assit sur un banc et parlent, rigolent, jouent.  
Des coups d'oeils furtifs des deux cotés ... surveillance, surprise, curiosité, envie ... difficile de savoir la vraie raison.

_Flash back_

_Un regard. Un jeu._

_Qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans cligner des yeux._

_Intensité, cœur qui s'accélère. Voile ..._

_Il a gagné. Un gage pour l'autre._

_- Strip-tease intégral Tom._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Strip-tease !! Strip-tease !! Crient les autres._

_- D'accord._

_Fin flash back_

La journée s'achève. Il ne lui a pas parlé ... pas réussi. Scylla est aux anges. Elle parle sans cesse de Yasuo et Tom ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser, mais d'une façon plus qu'étrange

- On y retourne demain !!  
- Scylla, demain y a école.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Meuh ...  
- Et oui ma petite vache.  
- Méchant.  
- Bon à ce soir. Tu travailles bien.  
- Oui papa.

Il va rentrer chez lui, remettre la maison en état ... du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais au lieu de ça il se retrouve dans le parc à attendre on ne sait quoi. Quelqu'un peut être ...  
Il repart finalement rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de l'attendre ? Il commence à ranger la maison.  
Dehors une femme asiatique tire une femme ... non un homme.

- Tu vas y aller !!! Hurle t'elle dans les rues. Bill !!  
- Nan, répond l'autre comme un enfant.  
- Maintenant que tu l'as vu tu y vas !!  
- Je veux pas !!  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai ... peur.  
- Peur de quoi ? Qu'il te reconnaisse pas ?

Il s'assoit sur le trottoir et se prend la tête entre les mains.

- Je sais pas.  
- Dis, au fait maintenant qu'on est ici ... je t'appelle comment ?  
- Comme tu veux. Yasuo, Bill ça n'a pas d'importance. Bill est mort de toute façon.  
- Je crois pas ...

Un silence s'installe. Puis elle en a marre d'attendre. Elle lui attrape la main et le soulève du bitume.

- L'instant de vérité est arrivé. Tu y vas.

Elle le tire et le pousse dans un jardin. Elle lui fait de grands signes pour qu'il s'avance ... ce qu'il fait mais très lentement.  
Il inspire une grande bouffée et appuie sur la sonnette, une peur immense au ventre. On lui ouvre. Un homme blond qui à la bouche grande ouverte.

- Yasuo ? Dit Tom.

Et voila comment Tom se souvient de lui. Comme d'un Yasuo, pas comme Bill. Le brun comprend vite la situation. Son frère ne l'a toujours pas reconnu ... comme il le devrait.

- Je peux pas, marmonne Bill.

Il s'enfuit en courant, attrapant aupassage la jeune asiatique.  
Tom est resté sur le pas de sa porte encore plus surprit.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour ?

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir.  
**

* * *

Il se pose une multitude de questions sur l'identité de ce Yasuo. Perplexe il rentre chez lui et continue ce qu'il faisait. Mais le visage du brun continue de hanter ses pensées. Il n'en peut plus. Il voudrait se rendre au parc, le croiser et comprendre. Mais il ne peut pas. Son travail l'attend. D'ailleurs, voila qu'elle vient d'arriver.  
Une belle jeune femme est rentrée sans frappée, comme si c'était chez elle. Elle va saluer Tom. 

- Lut, Tommi.  
- Bonjour, Tania.  
- Je suis en avance, désolé. Je descends. Tu viens dès que t'as fini.  
- No problem. Tu verras sur la table. Il y a les arrangements.

Elle disparaît au sous sol. En effet, il y a bien les arrangements faits par Tom. Le blond compose des mélodies pour des artistes. Il préfère rester dans l'ombre aujourd'hui. L'époque des lumières a disparu ... avec lui.  
Tania est une star et il aime bien composer pour elle.

- C'est très bien Tom !! Hurle t'elle d'en bas.

Il la rejoint et les voila partit pour au moins deux heures de travail.  
Elle est satisfaite de Tom. Lui, l'est pas trop. Il trouve que ce n'est pas si bien que ça. Qu'il peut mieux faire. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois car c'est l'heure d'aller chercher Scylla à l'école.  
Elle a encore fait des siennes, surtout à la récré. Et du coup elle s'est ouverte au coude ; mais rien de bien grave. C'est parfois dur pour elle de devoir rester assise à regarder les autres jouer et courir.

- Ça te dit d'aller au parc ?  
- Oh oui !! Mais je croyais qu'on n'irait pas aujourd'hui.  
- Disons que un peu d'air ne nous fera pas de mal.  
- Merci papa.

Le parc en vu, le cœur de Tom s'accélère. Il hésite. Et en même temps il espère. L'enfant bouge dans tous les sens. Il est temps qu'il la pose par terre.

- Tu crois que Yasuo sera là ?  
- J'espère, murmure t'il.

Mais ces espoirs s'effondrent bien vite quand il aperçoit juste deux mamans. Il n'y a pas l'homme de ses pensées. Dommage.  
Scylla se roule dans l'herbe. Elle est toute décoiffée et couverte de feuilles. En temps normal, Tom se serait fâché mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est occupé à autre chose.  
Il vient d'arriver. Une démarche lente, fluide. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ses mains qui frôlent ses cuisses et ses yeux ... qui le fixent.  
Il s'est arrêté. Un pas en avant ; deux ... il se retourne prêt à partir.

- Attend ! Crie Tom.

Le blond s'avance vers lui le cœur battant.

- Qui ... qui es tu ?  
- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Demande le brun, lui tournant toujours le dos.  
- Non. Pourquoi es tu venu chez moi ce matin ?  
- Tom ...  
- Comment tu sais mon nom ? C'est Scylla qui te l'a dit.  
- Non, répond t'il la voix tremblante.  
- Alors ... comment ?  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas reconnu. M'aurais tu oublier ? Questionne-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

Leurs visages sont si proches qu'ils peuvent sentir le souffle de l'autre. Tom Le fixe, hypnotisé.

- Aurais tu oublier ... ton frère ? Murmure le brun.  
- ...

Les yeux de Tom se sont soudain écarquillés Son corps entier tremble. Il cherche son oxygène. Son frère ?

- Bi ... Bill ?  
- Oui.

Tom semble choqué, non ... il l'est. La situation est bien trop compliquée pour lui. Il ne peut pas y faire face. Une seule solution, la fuite. Il lui tourne le dos et part en courant, attrapant au passage Scylla qui a suivit la scène sans rien comprendre.  
Trop de peur, trop de souvenirs, trop de pleurs, trop d'incompréhension. Il court sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Sur la route, sa conduite est rapide, dangereuse. La petite a peur à l'arrière. Elle n'ose pas parler.  
Ils sont chez eux. Tom la dépose dans sa chambre et s'en va.

- Je le hais !!! Hurle t'il. Je le hais, lui et sa foutue gueule ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas reconnu ? Il a pas tant changé que ça. Je le hais !! Pourquoi il est revenu ? J'allais bien, j'allais mieux ... et lui ... lui il se croit tout permit. Il croit qu'il peut débarquer dans ma vie comme ça, avec un grand sourire !!! Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait ... non.

Plusieurs assiettes, verres et autres objets viennent de voler dans la maison. Il y a du verre brisé partout. Tom tombe à genoux, désemparé, en pleurs, haletant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il répète ce mot se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même et a prit ses jambes dans ses bras.

- Papa ...

Une petite voix craintive provient du salon.

- Reste là bas Scylla.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoute pas et se dirige vers lui. Elle tremble et a bien du mal à avancer. Par chance elle évite les morceaux de verres et atterrit dans les bras de Tom. Elle le serre très fort.

- Pleure pas mon papa, lui murmure t'elle en le cajolant.  
- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais, soupire t'il.  
- Parce que je t'aime papa.  
- ... Idem.

Petit à petit, il reprend ses esprits et se calme. Scylla s'est endormie dans ses bras, serrant sa chemise. Il la dépose dans son lit et retourne dans la pièce victime de sa colère.

- Je venais juste de tout nettoyer.

Il soupire et prend un balai. C'est reparti pour le ménage. Décidément il ne fait que ça en ce moment. Au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoie, de nouvelles taches apparaissent. Des petits ronds un peu partout sur le carrelage retrace son chemin. Des larmes tombées de ses yeux après avoir laissées une marque sur ses joues. Il n'arrive pas à les retenir ... c'est trop dur.

_Flash back_

_- Hein ?  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu peux pas nous faire ça ; me faire ça.  
- Et le groupe ?  
- Je suis désolé. J'ai prit ma décision.  
- Et pourquoi ?_

_Un regard suppliant, triste._

_- J'ai mes raisons._

_Fin flash back_

- Salop !!!!

Le blond s'écroule sur le canapé. Des larmes il en a trop versées, il n'y arrive plus ... mais son cœur lui continue. Inconsciemment, il se dirige vers un meuble à coté de la télé et l'ouvre. L'odeur du renfermé, la poussière, des souvenirs rangés dans un placard. Sa main se dirige vers un DVD qu'il insère dans le lecteur.  
Une musique bien lointaine, des notes qu'il fredonne souvenirs de ce passé. Il est sur l'écran, son frère. Il sourit, il rigole. Cette voix il ne l'a jamais oubliée, venant hanter ses rêves.  
Assit, les jambes repliées, les enlaçant, Tom se laisse aller à cette mélancolie. Souvenirs d'un passé magique comme désastreux. Les clips, les interviews, leurs vies à quatre défilent sur cet écran, dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir.  
Tom finit par s'endormir devant un visage inanimé. Il sourit, on peut voir cette joie de vivre dans ses yeux. Il l'a fixé trop longtemps. Ses yeux se sont fermés tout seul, fatigués.

- Papa !! Papa !!

Des cris, des pleurs. Tom se réveille en sursaut. Il a reconnu la voix de Scylla. Il accourt et voit la petite en pleurs, le visage crispé de douleur.

- Papa j'ai mal, réussit elle à dire entre deux sanglots.  
- Où ?  
- Aux jambes.

Il ne réfléchit plus. C'est le mode père qui est enclenché. Il la prend dans ses bras, l'assoie dans la voiture le plus doucement possible et fonce à l'hôpital.  
En arrivant on les reconnaît tout de suite ... ils sont des habitués.  
On les installe dans une pièce. On leur explique que leur médecin est absent que c'est un remplaçant qui va venir.  
Scylla reste forte. Elle ne pleure presque pas, souffre en silence.  
Une porte s'ouvre. Un homme en bouse blanche rentre. Il a la tête penchée sur le dossier de l'enfant.

- Bonjour, c'est moi qui ...  
- TOI !!! Hurle Tom.  
- ... qui vais m'occuper de toi, finit Bill.

Il ne prête pas attention à Tom qui s'est levé et lui fait face. Bill s'avance vers la petite qui sourit un peu.

- Tu ne l'as touche pas !!!  
- Tom laisse moi passer.  
- Non !!! Je refuse.  
- Écoute je suis le seul médecin disponible, là tout de suite. Scylla a besoin d'être vu immédiatement et il n'y a que moi. Alors tu vois. Soit t'attend au moins une heure qu'un autre médecin puissent vous voir, soit ... tu me laisse passer.

Tom hésite, ... puis se rassoit et lui tourne le dos. Le médecin a comprit. Il ausculte Scylla et donne son diagnostic.

- Crampes.  
- Hein ?  
- Elle a des crampes au niveau des mollets et des cuisses. Elle manque probablement de potassium pour que ce soit si douloureux et que ça ne passe pas. Je vais lui en donner à faible dose, car une hyperkaliémie peut être dangereuse, voire mortelle. Pour la douleur du paracétamol et si ça passe pas revenez ici. On verra pour de la morphine peut être. Bon, bilan sanguin comme d'hab. Voila.

Il signe le tout et le donne à Tom. Ce dernier prend Scylla dans ses bras et l'emmène à la salle de soins.

- Dis Papa. Il est gentil Yasuo.  
- Oui, répond il sur un sourire forcé.  
- Heureusement qu'il était là sinon je serais encore malade.

Elle avait raison et cela l'horripile. On lui fait sa prise de sang. Elle sourit.

- On peut l'inviter ?  
- Hein ?  
- Yasuo ... c'est lui qui m'a sauvé et c'est mon amoureux.  
- ...  
- S'iill teuuu plaaaiiit.

Ces yeux suppliants ... il ne sait pas y résister. Soupir.

- D'accord.  
- Merci papa.

L'androgyne traverse le couloir. Une main l'attrapa et le retient violemment.

- C'est pour Scylla. Elle a insisté. Tu viens manger ce soir à huit heures.

Et il disparut, ne laissant même pas le temps à Bill de répondre.  
7h55. Elle est impatiente, souhaiterait bien sauter mais cela lui est difficile. On sonne. Tom va ouvrir. Il appréhende un peu ce repas. Ils passent à table rapidement. C'est lui a qui a préparé le dîner Il est devenu bon cuisinier. Ça l'étonne même encore.  
Il lui parle peu ... éviter de croiser son regard, éviter de le toucher, éviter de lui parler, l'éviter tout court. Mais c'est dur ; dur de ne pas prêter attention à l'homme de son enfance. Il finit par participer. Rire, sourire, complicité, tape dans le dos ... ça lui fait du bien.

- Papa, Est-ce que Yasuo peut rester regarder le film avec moi.

Hésitation ...

- Oui.

Bill et Scylla partent dans le salon tandis que Tom débarrasse et fait la vaisselle. Une conversation lui parvient aux oreilles.

- Tu sais il est pas comme ça Papa. D'habitude il rigole beaucoup et fait pleins de farces. Je sais pas pourquoi il était triste ce soir.  
- Moi je sais.  
- Et pourquoi alors ?  
- Parce que je suis là.

Un bruit de verre dans la cuisine. Bill va voir se qui se passe et voit Tom en train de ramasser les morceaux d'une assiette.

- Tu m'as entendu ?  
- A ton avis.  
- Si tu veux je peux partir.  
- Non ! J'ai promis à Scylla que tu resterais et ... et MOI je tiens mes promesses.  
- D'accord.

Ils retournent ensemble dans le salon. Le film commence. Une heure et demi après, la petite s'endort dans les bras du blond. Il va la coucher et revient sur le canapé. Il passe une agréable soirée et ne veut pas qu'elle se termine. Bill hésite à partir, il ne sait pas trop si son frère l'autorise à rester.

- Regarde la fin du film au moins. Moi j'aime pas ne pas savoir le dénouement.  
- Euh ... ben ok.

Ils sont assis l'un à coté de l'autre, droit, comme un peu gênés d'être seuls. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochent pour finalement être très proche.  
Tom sent son cœur battre. Il avait oublié cette sensation depuis cinq ans. Savoir son frère là, à coté, le rassure. Peut être que la vie n'est pas finit, peut être que ça vaut encore le coup d'attendre, d'espérer. Oui il est revenu, ce qu'il croyait perdu vient de refaire surface, espérer. Car c'est dans l'espoir que le cœur bat. Il sourit, un peu niaisement. Mais il s'en moque. Il est là, il est revenu ... c'est le principal. Ce ne sera pas comme avant, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Certes la blessure est rouverte, mais il sait comment la gérer désormais. Elle se refermera au fur et à mesure et bientôt, peut être que tout ça ne sera qu'un vieux souvenir, un de ceux qu'on oublie.  
Le film est finit. Il est peut être minuit, voire plus. Qui sait. Ils n'ont plus aucune notion de l'heure.

- Il doit être tard. Je vais rentrer.  
- T'habites où ?  
- Je suis dans un hôtel à coté de l'hôpital.  
- Hein ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville.  
- Pas grave. J'appelle un taxi.  
- Heu ... il circule pas si tard. C'est devenu dangereux la nuit ici.  
- Ben à pied alors, dit il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire en coin.  
- Mais t'es malade. C'est DANGEREUX !!  
- Je sais me défendre.  
- Toi ? Répond Tom sur un ton moqueur.  
- Ben oui.  
- Hors de question. Tu restes ici. La chambre d'amis est toujours prête. Tu peux y dormir.  
- Je veux pas m'imposer. Tu sais ...  
- Tu restes, un point c'est tout, s'exclame le blond, sur un ton autoritaire.  
- ... D'accord.

Tom le conduit à sa chambre et va se coucher. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il tourne en rond dans son lit. Nuit blanche en perspective.  
Trop marre de ne pas trouver Morphée. Il se lève et va dans la cuisine, grignote un morceaux, boit un petit coup. Non c'est pas ça. Bon, faut s'occuper. La télé.  
Un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas finit de voir la cassette de la veille. Play. Ça reprend sur Bill. Le concert à Paris. Les larmes lui reviennent, coulent lentement sur ses joue, se meurent parfois dans ses lèvres. Il se met à nouveaux en position fœtale, se sentant en sécurité ainsi. Il se met à imager les bras de Bill l'entourant, le berçant comme quand ils étaient enfants.

_Flash back_

_- Pourquoi tu chiales encore ? Tu t'es cogné contre une porte cette fois._

_- Bill ... murmure le dréadé. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, dit il entre deux sanglots, la voix tremblante_

_- Eh ! Mais suis partis qu'une semaine._

_- Je sais mais j'avais peur que tu reviennes pas._

_- Ben je suis là, répond le brun d'une voix douce._

_Il prend son frère dans ses bras et le console. Lui aussi a eu peur de ne pas voir Tom à son retour. Mais il est là. Il a son visage enfoui dans son cou. Il respire son odeur et se laisse envahir par ces sensations enivrantes_

_Il lui fait un premier baiser sur la joue et sourit. Il niche à nouveaux son visage dans le creux de l'épaule. Il serre un peu plus Tom dans ses bras._

_Un bisou ... un second ... un troisième. Sa langue sort inconsciemment et vient lécher cette peau si sucrée. Tom sursaute et pousse un gémissement._

_- Bill ..._

_Fin flash back_

- Tom ?

Il sursaute et tombe du canapé. Il se relève maladroitement.

- Tu dors pas ? Demande t'il en essuyant ses larmes.  
- Non. Tu regardes nos vidéos ?  
- Oui.

Bill d'approche un peut plus de Tom.

- Mais tu pleures ...  
- C'est rien, répond t'il en souriant.

Il s'approche encore plus et le prend dans ses bras.  
Tom veut se laisser aller à cette étreinte.

- Non, dit il en le repoussant.  
- ...  
- Ce n'est plus comme avant.  
- Mais Tom ...  
- Arrêtes. Ces yeux là ne marchent plus sur moi. Si tu voulais pas que ça change, fallait pas m'abandonner.

La colère monte en lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas ...  
- Si ! Tu m'as abandonné il y a cinq ans de ça. Cinq ans sans nouvelles de toi, de ce que tu devenais, si t'étais au moins vivant. Tu crois pouvoir revenir ici et reprendre ce que tu as laissé. Non !

Bill lit de la colère, de la haine, de la tristesse dans les yeux de son double.

- T'as pas changé. Toujours impulsif.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais que j'ai pas changé !!? T'étais là ? Je crois pas. C'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain ; c'est pas toi qui as frôlé la mort à diverses reprises ; c'est pas toi qui as dû reconstruire une vie ; c'est pas toi qui essayes de survivre chaque jour ... ; c'est pas toi qui est tombé amoureux de le personne la moins accessible sur terre ; c'est pas toi qui a aidé maman quand ça allait mal : c'est pas toi qui vit avec une enfant malade qui peut mourir à tout instant; c'est pas toi ; c'est pas toi ...  
- Tom ...  
- Laisse moi.  
- Tom ...  
- Laisse moi !! Bordel ! C'est trop te demander.

Une porte qui se referme lentement Il est partit de la maison.  
Pourquoi il lui a dit tout ça ?  
Pourquoi s'est il énervé ?  
Pourquoi il est sortit dehors en pantalon et torse nu ?  
Il réalise enfin ses mots ... blessants, remplit de rage. Il sort dans la même tenue que le brun et court. Court, sent son cœur qui s'accélère. Il ne veut pas que ces battements s'arrêtent pas maintenant qu'ils sont revenus. Espoir le fait vivre comme désespoir l'a tué.  
Là devant lui. Il marche les mains dans les poches. Il le rattrape.

- Tu vas où ?  
- Chez moi.  
- Tu veux te faire tabasser.  
- M'en fou.  
- Allez viens on rentre.

Il le prend par le bras et le fait changer de direction ... retour sur leurs pas.

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**C'était bien ? C'était nul ? Rien comprit ?  
**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal ? **_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ça fait toujours

**T****itre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)   
**

* * *

Il le prend par le bras et le fait changer de direction ... retour sur leurs pas.  
Un léger vent se lève et leur glace le sang. Se presser. Ils arrivent finalement chez Tom, grelottant. Les deux corps gelés se précipitent dans la demeure. Tom revient avec deux gros pulls. Un pour lui et un pour Bill. Mais apparemment le brun a décidé de faire du tourisme car il n'est plus dans l'entrée. En effet, Bill visite la maison de son frère. Une grande salle de bain, plutôt luxueuse, des chambres ... cinq au moins. La cuisine il connaît déjà, ainsi que le salon. Une salle de jeux pour la petite et une salle de cinéma ... se refuse rien le grand frère. En revenant sur ses pas, il remarque un escalier descendant. Tiens il l'avait pas vu celui là. Il commence à descendre pour aller voir ce qui s'y cache.

- Où tu vas ? L'interrompt le blond.

Surprit sur le fait, l'androgyne sursaute.

- Je visite. Pourquoi ? Y a quoi en bas ?  
- Rien la cave, répond froidement Tom.  
- Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, dit il en descendant un peu plus.  
- Non !

Tom l'attrape par le bras et le remonte en haut des marches.

- Je t'interdis d'aller en bas.  
- Tom, c'est qu'une cave.  
- ... Non ... c'est mon bureau, dit le blond à contre cœur.  
- Ton bureau ? Tu bosses chez toi ? Tu fais quoi ?  
- Comme toujours. Tiens un pull pour te réchauffer, enchaîne t'il pour détourner la conversation.  
- Merci. Comprends pas.  
- Y a rien n'à comprendre. Et toi d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce truc de médecin. La blouse et tout le tralala ?  
- Ben je suis devenu médecin.  
- Pardon ? C'était pas trop ta voie quand enfin tu vois.  
- Ben chai pas. Là où j'étais j'ai eu une illumination et j'ai commencé des études de médecine pour voir et ça m'a plut. En fait je suis tout jeune diplômé et avec mon amie on est venue ici et on nous a tout de suite prit à l'hôpital. Il manque cruellement de médecins.  
- Ah. Ton amie ? Celle que tu t'irais quand tu t'es enfui hier ?  
- Oui, répond il rouge de honte.

Il baille et fait comprendre au brun qu'il est vraiment tard là. Chacun retourne dans sa chambre. Mais le sommeil ne vient toujours pas.

Un craquement. Un second. Ça c'est l'escalier qui mène à son bureau. Faudrait peut être qu'il le répare. Mais si ça vient de craquer c'est que quelque un est descendu. Tom arrive devant la première marche. Pas de bruit. Juste de la lumière.  
Il descend faisant attention aux marches bruyantes et voit son frère en train de regarder tout autour de lui, et plus particulièrement la vitrine d'exposition. Il s'appuie contre le mur et le laisse à sa contemplation. Bill n'a toujours pas remarqué la présence du blond, tellement il est absorbé par ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux. Il a un petit sourire en coin et le cœur qui bat vite.

Finalement, Tom rompt le silence d'un raclement de gorge. Bill sursaute. Il devient rouge et se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait enfant quand il venait de faire une bêtise

- Euh ... je ... c'était trop tentant ... et puis, ... je voulais savoir ... ce que tu ... ce que tu faisais.  
- Et ?  
- J'ai toujours pas comprit, répond t'il d'un air niai.  
- Pfff. Je compose ... comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
- Ah.

Le brun se retourne vers la vitrine.

- C'est une belle collection.

Il commence à s'approcher, les mains en avant pour pouvoir l'admirer de plus prêt.

- Non ! Hurle Tom.

Bill stoppe sa progression, un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux noisette.

- Y a des alarmes. Si tu touches les vitres elles vont se déclencher et je veux pas réveiller Scylla et les voisins.  
- Ben dit donc c'est pire qu'une banque.  
- J'y tiens c'est tout.  
- Surtout celle là. Y a des caméras de partout qui sont pointées dessus. Pourtant c'est pas la plus magnifique, ni la plus rare ou la plus chère.  
- Je sais mais ... enfin ... elle est encore plus importe pour moi. Tu t'en souviens. Tu me l'avais offerte pour nos dix ans. C'est avec elle que j'ai fait les premiers concerts ... et que j'ai fait le dernier aussi, finit il dans un murmure.  
- J'avais oublié à quel point tu l'aimais.  
- Bon c'est pas tout mais là faudrait qu'on retourne se coucher.

Ils remontent l'escalier et Tom attend d'être sûr que son frère soit couché avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais à peine est il arrivé devant la porte qu'il rebrousse chemin et retourne dans son bureau. Là, il désactive l'alarme et prend La guitare, celle de son enfance.

_Flash back_

_- Mais lâche cette guitare Tom !!!  
- Non !!  
- C'est pas en la serrant dans tes bras qu'il va revenir.  
- Gustav je ne la lâcherais pas !!  
- Tête de mule._

_Et le châtain disparut, laissant Tom contre sa guitare, les larmes aux yeux._

_Fin flash back_

Le blond sourit en repensant à cette scène. Il n'avait pas lâché la guitare pendant deux semaines entières.

Il soupire et commence à jouer quelques notes. Elles s'enchaînent créant une musique envoûtante. Et tout devient plus clair. Il attrape une feuille et commence à griffonner des notes, les unes après les autres, fredonnant la mélodie qu'il entend dans a tête. Après plusieurs pages remplies, Tom range la guitare. Depuis au moins dix minutes il a envie de pleurer. Et là, il n'arrive plus à se retenir. Il s'effondre par terre, en sanglots. Il sait très bien pourquoi il pleure même si il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas revivre son passé.

- Bill.

C'est le seul mot qu'il arrive à prononcer dans ses pleurs. Bill son frère ... Bill son jumeaux ... Bill son confident ... Bill ... son amour. Tom a comprit que ses sentiments n'ont jamais cessé d'exister ...ils étaient juste enfouis. Et cette vérité est dure à vivre. C'est pour ça qu'il pleure.  
Il reste dans son bureau jusqu'au petit matin. Il regarde l'heure. 7 heures et des broutilles. Quitte à être levé, autant servir à quelque chose. Il va à la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner. Pour Scylla il sait ... mais pour Bill ... Finalement, il décide de lui préparer un café et d'aller chercher des croissants.

Quand il revient de la boulangerie, personne n'est encore levé. Il va donc prendre une douche.Mais alors qu'il est sous l'eau, essayant de penser à rien, Bill se réveille et s'affole en voyant l'heure. Il doit être à son travail dans tout juste un quart d'heure. Il se lève, s'habille en vitesse et part en courant.

Mais il a quand même pensé à laisser un mot à son jumeau.  
Tom a entendu du bruit. Bill doit être levé pense t'il. Mais il ne le trouve nulle part dans la maison et se sent soudainement vide. Puis il voit le mot dans l'entrée.

**Désolé, je dois aller bosser. Merci. Bill**

Il prend le papier et le serre très fort dans sa main. Il sent que les larmes arrivent, mais pour une fois il se retient. De toute façon il a passé l'âge de pleurer pour un rien. Il a grandi ... il a surmonter cette épreuve une première fois ... il y arrivera une seconde fois.  
Le téléphone le sort de ses pensées.

- Allo ?  
- Ah Tom. C'est moi.  
- Comment tu vas Carole ? (c'est la mère de Scylla pour ceux qui auraient oubliés).  
- Ça dépend des jours. C'est dur parfois.  
- Je comprends. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux ; même la nuit.  
- Oui. Et Scylla ?  
- Comme toujours. Un jour ça va ... le lendemain ça va pas.  
- Et là ?  
- Elle dort encore. Hier elle a eu des crampes aux jambes.  
- Hein !!?  
- C'est rien de grave. Rassure toi.  
- Mais ... mais ... tu l'as emmené à l'hôpital ? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que ...  
- Carole, calme. On dirait que tu me fais toujours pas confiance. Tu sais bien pourtant que je m'occupe d'elle comme si c'était ma propre fille.  
- Oui je sais. Excuse moi. Mais c'est que cette nuit ... enfin ça été très dur et là j'apprend ça.  
- Je m'occupe de tout. Et toi occupe toi de toi. Faut que tu sortes de ce foutu merdier ... une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Je sais. J'essaye mais ... je crois que j'y arriverais pas, finit elle en pleurs.  
- Si !! S'exclame Tom. Tu y arriveras pour elle et pour moi. Tu te souviens de notre promesse. Comme quoi si je m'en sortais, tu ferais tout pour toi t'en sortir. Et regardes ... tu n'es plus avec lui, c'est complètement finit. Tu as tiré un trait sur ton ancienne vie et là tu te trouves dans un centre de désintoxication. Ça fait combien de temps que t'y a pas touché ? Six ? Sept mois ? Alors c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut que tu craques, non. Je te l'interdis. Tu m'entends ! Je te l'interdis.  
- ... Oui.  
- Oh et arrêtes de pleurer. Parce que si ça continue, je vais moi aussi chialer ... et j'ai assez pleuré ces derniers jours.  
- Pourquoi t'as pleuré ? Demande Carole qui avait cessé de renifler.  
- ...  
- Et me racontes pas de salades. Je sais quand tu mens. Même à des bornes de moi.

Il soupire, hésitant.

- Il est revenu.  
- Qui ça ?  
- ... Carole, murmure t'il, un sanglot dans le voix. Il est revenu ici.  
- Mais Tom soit plus clair. Tu me parles de ... Non.  
- Si.  
- Co ... comment ?  
- J'en sais rien moi !!! Avion train, bateau.  
- ...  
- Cinq ans. T'imagines, cinq ans.

Un silence s'installe entre les deux interlocuteurs. Carole digère la nouvelle tandis que Tom essaye de calmer ses émotions.

- Carole ... je sais pas quoi faire.  
- Tu lui as parlé.  
- Oui ... et ...  
- Et ?  
- Il s'est passé pas mal de chose en fait.

Il lui raconte avec plus ou moins de détails les derniers jours passés. Elle l'écoute calmement, essayant de comprendre la situation, chose pas facile avec un Tom au bord des larmes, s'énervant d'un coup puis pleurant la minute d'après.  
Après une bonne demi heure et même plus, Tom a enfin finit. De l'autre coté du combiné, Carole est bouche bée.

- Waouh. (comme les crêpes !!!)  
- Te moques pas de moi !!  
- Je me moque pas. C'est juste ... que ... c'est pas tout simple. Et il ta rien écrit de plus dans son mot.  
- Non. Tu crois qu'il va m'abandonner à nouveau ?  
- J'en sais rien. Je pense pas. Mais si j'étais toi, je me préoccuperais pas trop de savoir si vous allez vous revoir mais plutôt de ce sentiment qui je te rappelle t'a gâché pas mal d'années.  
- Je sais.  
- Mon pauvre petit Tom.  
- J'ai peur.  
- Tu veux que je rentre ?  
- Non. Tu ... tu dois te soigner.  
- Je rentre à la maison demain.  
- Carole tu restes là bas !!!  
- Hors de question ! Je vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme mon grand frère, presque comme mon père, dans cette situation.  
- Mais tu m'écoutes des fois ?  
- Tom tu sais bien que non. Je ne t'écoute jamais. A demain.  
- Carole non !!!! Hurle le blond.

Trop tard elle a raccroché.  
A peine a-t-il raccroché que le téléphone résonne. Il se précipite dessus.

- Carole tu viens pas !!! Crie t'il.  
- Euh ... Tom ?

Bizarre c'est pas la voix de Carole. Elle ressemble plutôt à celle ... de ... Bill.

- Bill ? Demande Tom pas rassuré.  
- Oui.

Et merde ... la honte.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Des questions ? Des trucs pas comprit ? Un petit review ...

J'arrête de vous embêter.

Prochain chapitre : Mode


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mode

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas très passionant dans la relation Tom/Bill mais je voulais le faire pour montrer la complicité entre un père et sa fille. **_

* * *

Et merde ... la honte.

- Euh ... Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti comme un voleur. Mais j'étais en retard pour mon travail.  
- Pas grave, dit Tom irrité.  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
- Non. Bon tu m'excuseras, mais Scylla viens de se réveiller.

Le blond raccroche violemment le combiné. Mensonge sur sa fille mais seul moyen pour écourter la discussion. Il retourne dans la cuisine où les croissants chauds attendent.  
Finalement, quand Scylla se réveille, son père décide de ne pas l'emmener à l'école et de faire une chose qui le détend. Il prend la poussette, plus pratique pour promener Scylla et se dirige au centre commercial. Il s'étonne lui-même depuis qu'il connaît son ange. Il a apprit à cuisiner, à tenir une maison et à s'occuper d'une enfant. Il s'est découvert une passion pour le shopping mais qu'en compagnie de la petite.  
Une fois dans le hall, elle n'arrête pas de gesticuler.

- Regarde Papa. Là. Et là, dit elle en montrant du doigt de multiples vitrines.  
- Attend, on ira au retour. J'ai vu une boutique qui devrait te plaire et qui vient d'ouvrir.  
- Où ça !!? Où ça !!? Saute elle presque.  
- Juste là, chuchote t'il devant une vitrine comme pour ne pas briser la magie qu'il lit dans les yeux de Scylla.

La vitrine n'est pas bien grande mais joliment décorée. Il y a de nombreux modèles en exposition sur des mannequins qui jouent ou dansent.

- On rentre ! On rentre !! S'exclame t'elle.  
- Bien sûr.

Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est un festival de vêtements qui commence. Elle passe dans chaque rayon, analyse chaque vêtement, comment il est cousu, comment il se met et sait déjà à l'avance si il lui ira. Elle a toujours été comme ça pour les habits ... une vraie pro de la mode. Puis ils vont dans une cabine où elle essaye une bonne vingtaine de tenues, comprenant haut et bas. A la fin, elle en retient trois, celle pour lesquelles elle a flashé dès le début. Des pièces un peu originales.

Mais celle qui plait le plus à Tom est une robe écru qui lui arrive en dessous du genou. Elle est tenue au niveau de la poitrine par un ruban en soie. Les manches sont courtes et un peu bouffantes ... mais pas trop. Enfin, le bas de la robe est entouré d'un voile un peu transparent, mélangé à de la dentelle.

- Bon, et maintenant les autres magasins !! Dit il.  
- Oui !!! S'écrit elle en plein milieu de l'allée.

Ils passent la journée entière à aller de magasins en magasin. Achetant beaucoup pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Quelques pantalons, une ou deux chemises. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Tom s'arrête net devant une vitrine qu'il n'avait pas vu. Sur un des mannequins, se trouve une robe qui ressemble énormément à celle qu'il a acheté à Scylla ... mais pour adulte. Il jette un regard à l'enfant qui comprend immédiatement et acquiesce.

Quand ils sortent enfin du centre, des sacs pendent de chaque coté de la poussette et il y en a qui tiennent miraculeusement au niveau du pli des bras de Tom.  
Arrivé chez lui, il voit des appels en absence. Il devine déjà qui sait et ne se trompe pas quand il voit le numéro. Épuisé, il n'y prête pas attention.  
Les deux shoppinigeurs (vive le français !!) décident de se coucher très tôt.  
Cette nuit là, ses rêves ne sont pas trop agités. Pas trop remplit de souvenirs douloureux.  
Pas de réveils en pleine nuit ... une première pour Tom.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il est réveillé par une sonnette. Tenace, irritante, elle ne cesse de faire du bruit.  
Tom se lève et bougonne. Il avance à tâtons dans sa maison, se passant la main dans les cheveux, tout en baillant.  
La sonnette à l'air de s'être calmée dès qu'il a parlé. Il ouvre la porte et lève la tête pour voir la cause de son réveil.  
Et voilà qu'il se retrouve devant un brun souriant, vêtu élégamment alors que lui a les cheveux en bataille et que sa tenue ne se composa que d'un pantalon en lin, un peu transparent.  
En le voyant ainsi, Bill ne sait même plus pourquoi il est venu. Il contemple le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.  
C'est une main ferme qui le fait sortir de ses songes. Tom l'a attrapé violemment et l'as fait rentrer chez lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux de bon matin ? marmonne l'endormi.  
- Je t'ai laissé 5 messages sur ton portable ...  
- Pas allumé.  
- Et j'ai appelé au moins six fois chez toi et j'ai laissé aussi des messages. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.  
- Ah parce que tu te soucis de moi maintenant, dit Tom sur un ton sarcastique. Pourquoi t'es venu ?  
- J'aurais une faveur à te demander.  
- T'écoutes, soupire t'il.  
- J'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes la robe noire et rouge de Scylla. Celle qu'elle avait lors de notre première rencontre.  
- Pardon !!?  
- S'il te plait.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux faire avec ?  
- Euh ... la regarder.  
- Et ça pouvait pas attendre une heure raisonnable ?  
- Non. J'y pense depuis hier et j'en ai pas dormi. Faut absolument que je voie comment elle est faite.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Tom réfléchit un instant. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Et soudain il eu une illumination.

- Non !!! Hurle t'il. Me dit pas que tu t'y es mit.  
- Si.  
- Et tu veux faire ça avec une robe !!? Avec des chemises, des pantalons ok, mais avec des robes ... tu vas un peu trop loin là.  
- Mais tu sais que j'aime ça.  
- Rassure moi ; les vêtements féminins, tu les met pas ...  
- Ben alors à quoi ça servirait que je les cousent ?  
- Il est fou.  
- Tu veux ou pas alors ?  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais si tu l'abîmes ...  
- Je l'abîmerais pas.  
- Et je veux pas la voir une fois finit.  
- Ok.

Ils se dirigent dans la buanderie où la robe en question attend d'être rangée. D'autres affaires sont rangées dans différentes panières.

- Merci. Tu as de bons goûts, dit le brun admirant les pièces soigneusement rangées.

Le regard de Bill se balade un peu partout et s'arrête sur une robe écrue.

- Tu mets des robes toi aussi ? Demande t'il en haussant un sourcil.  
- C'est pas pour moi. C'est un cadeau pour Carole.  
- Carole ?  
- La mère de Scylla.  
- Ah, répond Bill déçu.

La sonnette revient à la charge une nouvelle fois.

- Tiens, ça doit être elle.

Tom sort, suivi de son frère et va ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme.

- Carole !!  
- Tom !!

Les deux amis se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Carole se rend compte qu'ils sont observés. Elle lève la tête et sa joie de la rencontre s'efface immédiatement.

- Qui c'est ? Demande t'elle même si elle connaît la réponse.  
- Ah. Carole, voici Bill. Bill, Carole.  
- Enchanté, dit le brun, un sourire crispé.  
- Tom faut qu'on parle, marmonne t'elle en l'attirant loin de Bill.

Ils se retrouvent dans une des chambres d'amis.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là ? Questionne t'elle.  
- Il est venu chercher quelque chose.  
- Pardon ? Et tu l'envoies pas balader ?  
- Carole c'est mon frère.  
- Pas pour moi. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. Pas après comment je t'ai ramassé.

Attiré par les cris, Bill se retrouve l'oreille collée à la porte.

- Je veux qu'il quitte cette maison. Immédiatement !!  
- De toute façon il allait partir. Et je crois que tu as raison. C'est mieux que j'arrête de le voir.

En entendant ça, le cœur de l'androgyne rate un battement. Abattu, Bill prend ses affaires et sort sans un bruit de la maison.  
Une fois la discussion terminée, Tom et Carole cherche le brun, mais plus une trace.

- Et en plus il s'en va comme un voleur.  
- Carole !!  
- Maman ? Dit une petite voix non loin d'eux.

L'interpellée se retourne et court vers sa fille souriante. Et c'est reparti pour un moment d'isolement. Elles s'enferment comme à chaque fois dans la chambre de l'enfant. Tom a l'habitude. Il va dans la salle de bain et se change, s'habillant avec un jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir.

* * *

_** Alors verdict ?**_

_**Review ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Orage (sûrement mit ce soir ou demain)**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Orage

T**itre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

Comment fait on quand le cœur pleure mais que les yeux refusent de faire de même ? Comment fait on pour rester en vie quand la seule idée qu'on a est d'en finir ? Comment fait on pour oublier ce que votre frère a dit quand ses mots résonnent depuis trois jours dans votre tête ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? 

Bill n'arrive pas à trouver les réponses à toutes ces questions. Trois jours déjà que Carole est revenue et lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il ne va plus au travail. C'est à peine si il sort de chez lui. Il n'a plus la force de continuer. Son frère était la seule raison de sa survie. C'était l'espoir de le revoir et de tout reprendre avec lui qui lui permettait de tenir.

Mais Tom a une famille et n'a pas besoin de lui. C'est trop dur à supporter. Mais avant ... avant, il veut lui faire ses adieux. Juste le revoir une dernière fois.  
Il se rend au parc, l'air abattu. Comme au premier jour, il est là mais apparemment seul cette fois. Au moins il sourit. Il est heureux ... sans lui. Bill l'observe un peu de loin. Il sait qu'après il ne le verra plus. Alors il veut graver dans sa mémoire le moindre geste.

_Flash back_

_C'est mieux de ne pas se retourner. Continuer d'avancer. Ne pas le regarder. Parce que si je me retourne, je ne pourrais plus continuer. Je reviendrais et puis dès demain tout sera comme avant._

_Toutes ces filles dans son lit ... lui saoul m'ignorant encore. Je préfère oublier mes sentiments que de le voir me narguer une fois de plus. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un au revoir Tom ... pas un adieu ..._

_Fin flash back_

- Et là c'est un adieu, marmonne Bill la tête basse.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le brun les yeux vers son interlocuteur et s'aperçoit que Tom l'a rejoint. Non il ne peut pas lui parler. Alors il commence à partir ... pour ne pas l'affronter.²  
Mais le blond ne l'entend pas de cette manière et le retient.

- Attend !! Bill explique moi pourquoi tu fuis toujours ? T'as fui il y a cinq ans, t'as fui quand t'es venu me voir chez moi, t'as fui y a trois jours et là tu me fuis à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
- Rien c'est pas à cause de toi.  
- Pourtant c'est l'impression que tu donnes. Tu ... tu fuis pour de bon ?  
- Oui.  
- Où ?  
- Ailleurs.  
- Putain !! S'énerve Tom. T'as décidé de me faire chier toute ma vie !!?  
- Hein ? S'étonne Bill.  
- Parce que tu crois que ton comportement ne m'affecte pas ? Ben tu te trompes !! J'en ai bavé après ton départ. J'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Georg, à Gustav et j'ai perdu leur amitié à cause de ça. Et je ne parle même pas de maman. Pourquoi crois tu que je cache mes poignets avec ces bracelets ? C'est pas pour faire joli. Non !! C'est pour cacher ma honte.  
- Ta ... ta honte ?

Tom retire sa montre et les multiples bijoux recouvrant ses poignets. Il tend ces derniers, montrant les cicatrices.  
Affolé, Bill se met à pleurer.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Sanglote t'il.  
- Parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose ... que j'ai cru qu'avec ça j'oublierais. Mais tu vois hier ... hier j'ai failli recommencer.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !!? Tu me demandes pourquoi !!!? Mais t'es parti sans prévenir l'autre jour. Ça m'a fait mal ...  
- Désolé mais j'ai cru comprendre que j'étais pas le bienvenu. Ta femme l'a crié haut et fort.  
- Ma ... ma femme ? Oula, Carole n'est pas ma femme. C'est une amie que j'héberge avec sa fille.  
- Mais Scylla ...  
- ... M'appelle papa. Mais biologiquement je ne peux pas l'être puisqu'elle a six ans et qu'à cette époque je ne connaissais pas Carole. Son vrai père est un délinquant, explique d'une traite Tom. Et pour de ce qui est de venir chez moi ... c'est moi qui décide, pas elle.

Un sourire illumine le visage du brun qui ne se sent plus seul pour une fois. Mais une sonnerie de portable le sort de ses pensées. Tom a décroché, il semble paniqué. Il parle à Scylla, lui expliquant de ne pas bouger, qu'il arrive.  
Il jette un coup d'œil affolé à son frère.

- Bill ... je ... je dois rentrer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
- Un ... un problème à la maison.  
- Je t'accompagne, ordonne le brun.

Les deux frères courent dans les rues, Bill talonnant Tom. Ils ont perdu l'habitude de courir mais Tom semble animé par une résistance incroyable. Arrivé chez lui, il ne prend pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et cours vers la salle de bain. Au passage, il dépose Scylla dans les bras de Bill et leur dit d'attendre dans le salon et de ne venir sous aucun prétexte.

Il prend une clef et commence à la tourner de droite à gauche dans la serrure jusqu'à ce qu'un petit clic se fasse entendre.  
Prudemment, il rentre dans la pièce sinistrée. L'eau de la douche coule et commence à inonder le sol. Ce dernier est maculé de savons et autres produits. Il éteint la douche en faisant attention de ne pas glisser.  
Puis il reporte son attention sur ce qu'il cherche. C'est recroquevillé dans un coin, derrière le lavabo de marbre. Lentement, il s'approche du corps tremblant, murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

- Je suis là. C'est bon. C'est finit.  
- Tom ... Tom, se plaint Carole.  
- Tu vas y arriver. Hein ? Tu me l'as promit.  
- Je ... j'en peux plût.

Il l'a prend dans ses bras, la réchauffant du mieux qu'il peut. Cajolée, Carole, laisse couler ses larmes à nouveau.

- Tom ... s'il te plait.  
- Non ! Dit il fermement en la serrant d'avantage.

La jeune femme commence à se débattre. Elle essaye d'abord de s'enfuir de l'emprise du blond, en vain. Alors elle commence par donner de légers coups de poings sur son torse, puis de plus en plus violents. Viennent des morsures et des coups de pieds. Elle finit carrément par se défouler sur lui, le frappant de toute part sans ménagement. Lui, encaisse sans riposter, se protégeant comme il peut.

Épuisée, essoufflée et en pleurs, Carole finit par se calmer contre le corps meurtri de Tom. Sa crise est passée. Une fois qu'elle est réellement calmée, Tom la porte dans sa chambre où elle s'endort rapidement. Puis il revient au salon où Bill joue avec Scylla.

En le voyant ainsi amoché, Bill est terrifié.

- Faut t'emmener à l'hosto !! Hurle t'il.  
- Pas la peine, c'est rien.  
- Rien !!? Tu t'es regardé ? Mais elle malade cette femme ! Elle vient de te frapper. Tu devrais porter plainte. Elle est dangereuse ... Tom ...  
- Tais toi, ordonne Tom. Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a fait et pourquoi ... alors ne porte pas si vite un jugement. La douleur que je ressens là n'est rien comparée à celle d'il y a cinq ans.  
- Tom pourquoi tu ramènes tout à ce jour ? C'est pas une affaire d'état quand même !!  
- Putain !! Pourquoi ? Fulmine t'il. Parce que j'ai failli mourir à cause de ce jour. Parce que j'ai fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique après six mois de tentatives de suicides à cause de ce jour. Parce que j'ai mis trois ans vanta d'aller mieux. Parce que depuis que t'es revenu j'ai l'impression que tout recommence comme avant ... et je veux pas, sanglote le blond.  
- C'est quoi qui recommence ? Demande Bill une boule dans la gorge.  
- Tout ce que j'avais là, murmure t'il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Tout ce que j'ai voulu oublier ; que je croyais avoir oublié ... et qui a refait surface dès que je t'ai vu.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Je ... j'arrives pas à comprendre.  
- Tu m'as jamais comprit de toute façon, crache Tom.  
- Pardon !? Je crois pas que t'ai fait mieux de ton coté. Je pouvais pas te parler sans que tu m'engueules.  
- J'en avais marre de toi ! Tu disais jamais ce qui allait pas. Je le voyais bien mais tu refaisais de m'en parler.  
- Parce que si j'avais dit ce qui allait pas-tu m'aurais détesté. Et puis le peu de fois où j'ai essayé, tu m'as envoyé balader, préférant une de tes one night.  
- Ah ! Parce que maintenant tu t'en prends à mes relations !!?  
- T'appelles ça des relations ? Ricane Bill. Tu savais même pas leur prénom.  
- En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux que de chialer tout seul comme un con. Non ?

Les paroles de Tom ont l'effet d'une douche froide sur Bill. Depuis tout à l'heure, c'est la rage qui domine mais soudainement, Bill ne se sent plus d'attaque à riposter Le souvenirs de ses pleurs est beaucoup trop douloureux. Le brun a baissé les yeux et sent que les larmes arrivent. Quant à Tom, il se rend compte combien ses paroles sont blessantes.

- Excuse moi Bill. J'étais en colère, regrette t'il. Je voulais pas te blesser. Mais tu es devenu tellement secret. C'est plus comme quand on était enfant qu'on se disait tout.- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'allais mal ? Pourquoi je suis parti ?  
- Oui. Et je ne me fâcherais pas.  
- Je ... C'est dur à dire.  
- Je vais me soigner. Réfléchis y pendant.  
- D'a ... d'accord

* * *

**_Je vois déjà d'ici les menaces. _**

**_Non, on recule, on approche pas l'auteur à moins de 1km. Toutes armes succeptibles de blesser ou de tuer l'auteur sera désintégré grace à mon super rayon Méga anti-lecteurs méchants._**

**_Alors reviews ?_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Goutte_**

**Attention, je m'en vais pendant une durée indéterminée (rnfin je pense que ça dépassera pas 3 semaines.) Donc pas de suite avant mon retour.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Goutte

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

Me revoilà et comme promis la suite. Je n'ai pas fait les RAR parce que j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça mais tous vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Je vais essayer de les faire pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Alors que Tom nettoie ses plaies et se met de la pommade, Bill est en train d'imaginer la future scène qui va se dérouler Il cherche les mots qu'il va dire et n'y arrive pas. A force de faire les cents pas dans le salon, une tranchée digne de la guerre de 14 est creusée. Quand enfin le blond réapparaît, Bill sursaute. Il était en train de faire son monologue et se sent un peu idiot. Mais ce qui le clou sur place c'est que son frère est torse nu. Comment voulez vous qu'il arrive à lui dire quelque chose dans cette tenue ?

Il le fixe, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offre à ses yeux. Carole n'a pas fait semblant de le frapper. Il a de nombreux hématomes et même une plaie au niveau du ventre. Mais même avec ça, il n'en reste pas moins séduisant. Tom s'approche de lui. Bill est complètement hypnotisé. Le blond lui tend un tube mais le brun ne réagi pas.

- Bill, tu veux bien me mettre de la pommade sur mes bleus dans mon dos s'il te plait.  
- ...  
- Youhou Bill !!  
- ...  
- Bill ! T'es là ?  
- Hein !? Sursaute t'il.  
- Tu veux bien me mettre de la pommade sur mes bleus dans le dos, steup.  
- Euh ... d'accord.

Tom s'assoit sur le canapé de façon à ce que Bill puisse se mettre derrière lui. Il est assis en tailleur tandis que le brun se met à genou dans son dos. Ils sont en travers du canapé et un silence règne. Le massé, se concentre sur les mains qui passent et repassent lentement dans son dos lui procurant le plus grand bien. Bill est doux et masse tout en appliquant le remède. Il frôle juste la peau sensible de peur de lui faire mal ... et surtout parce qu'il a peur de se laisser emporter. Il voudrait s'attarder sur le dos finement musclé de son jumeau mais cela paraîtrait soupçonneux alors il s'arrête.

- Voilà, murmure t'il chamboulé d'avoir caressé la peau bleutée de son frère.  
- Merci.

Tom se retourne, lui faisant face. Il plonge son regard dans les yeux noisette de Bill, attendant. Troublé par ce regard si profond, le brun baisse la tête.

- Tu sais, c'est pas facile ce que tu veux savoir ... j'ai mis longtemps avant de l'accepter et encore plus avant d'en parler à quelque un.  
- Je comprends.

Un autre silence s'installe, plus pesant que le premier et surtout plus angoissant. Bill se triture les mains, jetant de rapides coups d'œil à Tom qui attend patiemment.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant, dit le brun.  
- C'est si dur à dire ? S'étonne Tom.  
- Oui, chuchote t'il.

Le blond se lève et se dirige vers le bar.

- Un peu ou très fort ? Demande t'il.  
- Le plus fort que t'as.  
- Euh ... ben c'est dl'eau de vie de pomme de 1987 ...  
- Parfait !  
Tom revient avec la bouteille et deux verres. Il les remplit et en tant un au brun qui le boit cul sec. L'autre est stupéfait par l'attitude de Bill. Mais il se met à rire parce que le brun fait des grimaces. Ben ouai elle est forte la goutte. Lui, boit juste un petite gorgée, mais cela suffit pour qu'il ai la même tête que son jumeau.

- Ça va mieux Bill ?  
- Un peu ... mais fait drôlement chaud ici, rigole t'il. Bon allez je me jette à l'eau ... de vie.  
- Hein ?  
- Rien. Tu vois Tom je crois ... je crois qu'il m'en faut un second.

Il se ressert un autre verre et le reboit de la même manière que le précédent. Cette fois la tête lui tourne mais au moins il n'angoisse plus. En fait, il commence à être bien gai et rigole comme un idiot.

- Tom, commence t'il un sourire niai sur les lèvres et les yeux vitreux. Si tu bois pas ton verre cul sec je te dirais rien.

Le blond hésite. Il sait qu'il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Deux verres de vin lui suffisent pour être malade alors ça ... Mais il veut vraiment savoir alors il porte le verre à sa bouche et le vide d'un trait. Il sent qu'il va vomir mais se retient.

- Il est des nôtres, se met à chanter Bill d'une voix criarde.  
- Raconte maintenant !! S'énerve Tom.  
- Y é croit que tu m'as dit que ça avait été dur pour toi que je parte. Et ben moi aussi !! Dit le brun d'une voix bourrée, tout en gigotant comme un dingue. Et ... et je t'ai jamais ... JAMAIS ... ... Je sais plus. Tout ça pour te dire que ton eau de vie elle est bien bonne. Un autre verre ?

L'alcool fait plus qu'effet sur Bill et commence sur Tom qui accepte le verre sans hésiter. Les deux se regardent et boivent d'une traite leur verre.

- Ah oui !!! S'exclame Tom. Euh ... en fait non.  
- Tu sais qu't'es beau quand tu rigole.  
- Mouaiiiii. Suis un puuure bô gosse.  
- Ouai suis d'a ... d'accord avec toi. C'est ptête pour ça que ...  
- Que ? Que que que, chantonne le blond déconnecté de la réalité.  
- Que ? Comme une queue ? Questionne Bill d'une voix enfantine.  
- Oooooh !!!!!!! Tu sais quoi on va zouer.  
- Ouh le vilain garçon, ricane le brun.  
- Arrête de lire dans ma tête, c'est pas du jeu.  
- Mais ...  
- En plus maintenant t'as gâché la surprise. Pour la peine plus de goutte.  
- Ouin !! Non. J'arrête. Promis. Mais sert moi un autre verre.

Et ils boivent de nouveau. Quatre pour Bill et trois pour Tom. C'est bon c'est la fin des haricots.

- Bon alors on reprend ? Moi je veux voir à quoi on va faire mumuse, sautille sur place Bill.  
- Tu fermes les yeux et tu dis rien.

Le brun s'exécute, sentant une chaleur monter en lui. Le blond se lève et s'assoit sur les genoux de son frère, posant ses mains sur les hanches fines de Bill.

- Tom, murmure l'androgyne.  
- J'ai dit que tu disais rien, le coupe Tom d'un air boudeur.  
- Désolé, réplique l'autre avec sa voix de petit enfant.

Puis Tom rapproche son visage de celui de Bill. Il peut sentir le souffle chaud de Bill contre sa peau. Lentement, il dépose un baiser sur la joue et niche sa tête dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il fait à cause de l'alcool mais il s'en fou. Il est bien, là contre son frère. Et alors qu'il commence à déposer de multiples baisers dans son cou remontant vers sa mâchoire il sent que Bill ne reste pas insensible à ses caresses.

- Eh t'aurais pu m'attendre !! Crie t'il.  
- Désolé mais t'es trop bandant.  
- C'est vrai ? Demande Tom un sourire en coin.  
- Tu l'as toujours été, lui murmure le brun contre ses lèvres.

Achevé ... Tom n'en peut plus. Il se jette littéralement sur les lèvres si tentantes de son jumeau et les lèche avidement. Sous cette impulsion, Bill gémit. Il entrouvre la bouche ne résistant plus et va chercher la langue de Tom. Mais ce dernier le laisse un peu languir et évite à chaque fois les assauts d'une langue en manque. Après une sorte de course poursuite de quelques minutes, le blond se rend et savoure un baiser bien mérité. Et s'en ai que plus excitant. Les mains sont devenues baladeuses, s'aventurant sous les vêtements, découvrant la moindre forme de l'autre corps. Finalement, les tee-shirts volent, cassent un vase mais c'est pas grave. Ils sont dans leurs bulles à eux... rien que eux deux.

Mais Tom qui est un peu moins bourré que son frère ... enfin on pense, revient quelques instants à la réalité.

- Scylla.  
- Elle dort. On s'en fou.  
- Ouai.

C'était vraiment l'espace d'une seconde.

- Bon là on a arrêté de jouer. T'es méchant c'est toi qui m'a fait oublié mon jeu, bougonne Tom.  
- Bon d'accord vas y.

Un sourire pervers naît sur le visage de Tom qui descend ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture qu'il défait prestement.

- Qu'Est-ce que t'as prévu ? Demande Bill en rigolant.  
- C'est de ta faute d'abord. C'est toi qui as parlé de queue. Eh ben moi ... maintenant j'ai envie de jouer ... avec la tienne, finit il le rouge aux joues.  
- Oh Tom !!! Gémit Bill. Joue, oui joue. Amuse toi.

Le pantalon tombe par terre. Tom, à genoux devant lui, regarde avec désir la bosse qui se forme sous le boxer. Il en a envie, là maintenant, tout de suite. Mais en même temps il veut le faire languir. Alors il le lèche juste une fois, la faisant grossir d'avantage. Puis vient un autre coup de langue. Bill gémit fort, cherchant son souffle. Et il vient à le supplier.

- S'il te plait quoi ? Se moque Tom.  
- Oh Putain !! T'arrêtes pas.  
- Dis le.  
- Tom ... je ... suce moi, réussit il à dire dans un souffle d'extase.  
- Je sais pas.  
- Hein !? S'exclame le brun surprit. Attend c'est toi qui commence à me chauffer. C'est toi qui ... Aaaaah !!!

Le blond vient de poser ses lèvres sur le tissu et lèche de toute part la déformation visible tout en la suçant légèrement. Le boxer étant bien trempé, Tom décide de le retirer, laissant l'érection douloureuse de son frère à l'air libre. Il souffle légèrement dessus, le faisant cambrer.

- Oh oui Tom !!!

Alors que Bill croit que son supplice touche à sa fin, il voit Tom se relever et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, posant ses fesses non loin de sa virilité, la touchant à peine. Il a un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres et bouge un peu son bassin, provoquant un frisson le long de son sexe.  
Leurs lèvres se rapprochent et se frôlent. Leurs langues sortent pour se retrouver, se lécher, se caresser et finir dans un baiser passionné. Les mains de Tom glissent le long des cuisses du brun, les caressant de l'intérieur, frôlant par moment son membre gorgé de désir.  
Quant au brun, il donne des coups de reins, mimant l'acte sexuel, cherchant à assouvir ses envies. Puis une main forte vient l'enserrer, lui coupant le souffle et l'immobilisant. Les doigts glissent lentement de bas en haut, jouent avec les bourses et commencent des vas et vient.  
Bill a le souffle court, rapide. Il crie sous les insidieuses caresses, en demandant toujours plus. Il sent la langue de Tom dans son coup, ses dents le mordillant gentiment lui laissant des marques rouges. Et ça l'excite d'avantage. Il sent qu'il va venir, atteindre enfin la jouissance ... mais une fois de plus, Tom en a décidé autrement et ralentit le rythme ... juste le temps de le faire gémir de frustration.

Et enfin, il se déverse dans la main du blond, épuisé.

Bill se réveille avec un horrible mal de tête. Il est allongé sur la canapé, à moitié habillé, à moitié débraillé. Par terre, il voit un corps dans le même état que lui, mais avec des bleus en plus. Et sur la table, il y a une bouteille à moitié vide et deux verres. Il arrive péniblement à lire le nom de l'alcool causeur de son mal de tête. Eau de vie ... ben dis donc. Il réfléchit, cherchant des souvenirs de leur ébriété. Mais rien. Plus rien à part peut être l'angoisse de lui avoir peut être révéler quelque chose.

Sur le tapis, Tom se relève, la tête dans le cul lui aussi.

- Euh ... je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu hier soir non ? Demande t'il en voyant Bill le visage décomposé.  
- Euh oui. Qu'Est-ce qu'on a fait ? M'en souviens pas.

Le blond cherche dans sa mémoire mais rien ... à part les verres défilant devant lui rien ne lui revient.

- Aucune idée. Vais chercher de quoi soigner ce mal de tronche.  
- Merci.

Il revient quelques minutes après avec deux verres et deux cachets.

- Bon ben on s'est bien beurré la gueule et on se souvient même pas de notre soirée. Je crois que t'avais un truc important à me dire ... enfin je sais plus. J'ai trop mal au crâne.  
- Ouai d'ailleurs je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer.  
- Ok. Moi aussi vais faire gros dodo.

* * *

**_Alors contente ? Le lemon vous a plu ? Ou vous avez détesté ?_**

**_Un petit review ? Siou plait ..._**

**_Prochain chapitre : Le pourquoi du comment ... enfin ... _**

****


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le pourquoi du comment

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

- Tom, Tom, murmure une voix à coté du jeune homme blond.  
- Mmh ...  
- Je ... ça va ?  
- Carole je suis fatigué. S'il te plait.  
- Tom, c'était pour te dire que ... que j'y retourne, finit elle dans un hoquet.  
- Hein !? Sursaute le blond.  
- Tu sais hier, je regrette vraiment. Je veux plus que ça arrive. Je veux pas qu'on recommence comme avant. J'ai honte ...  
- C'est pas grave, tu le sais très bien que jamais je ne t'en voudrais.  
- Je sais. Je t'aime tu sais.  
- Idem.  
- Tu crois que tu arriveras à le dire un jour ... à la place de "idem" ?  
- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je ... j'aimerais mais les mots restent coincés depuis ce jour.  
- Je sais. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?  
- C'est con mais m'en souviens plus et lui non plus. On a finit bourré.  
- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui. Je veux dire sur tout ce que tu lui caches et ...  
- Hors de question !!! Hurle t'il, furieux.  
- Tom, c'est pas ma vie mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je crois que ça te ferait du bien de lui en parler.  
- Pour ne plus jamais le revoir ? Pour qu'il me voit comme un monstre ? Pour que les quelques joies que j'ai retrouvées s'évanouissent encore et pour toujours ? Je refuse.  
- Tu as tort Tom, murmure t'elle avant de disparaître. Je te tiens au courant. 

Tom se rendort aussitôt, le cerveau encore martelé par l'alcool. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que le fin corps de Scylla vient le secouer.

- Papa. Papa. J'ai faim, moi.  
- Scylla ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? S'affole t'il.  
- J'ai faim.  
- Ah. Viens là, dit en tendant les bras pour la porter et la mettre dans son lit. Maman t'as dit au revoir ?  
- Oui. Elle m'a même fait un gros câlin et moi je lui ai fait un grand sourire et un gros, très gros bisou.  
- Elle devait être contente.  
- Oui. Dis, on mange quand ?  
- Hein ?  
- Il est 10h et j'ai faim, articule t'elle.  
- Bouge pas. Je vais te préparer ça.  
- Merci papounet.

Il revient une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un plateau petit dèj bien garni. Il le pose sur le lit et se met en face de l'enfant.

- C'était quoi ce surnom ? Papounet ?  
- Avais envie. Dis, Yasuo ou Bill, je sais pas. On dirait toi.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je sais pas. Vous parlez pareil, vous regardez pareil, vous faites pareil et on dirait toi dans le miroir de la douche. C'est un autre papa ?

Tom tousse légèrement sous la question de sa fille mais aussi son sens du regard.

- Scylla. Tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas être un autre papa, puisqu'on en a qu'un. Et en plus tu sais très bien que c'est pas moi.  
- Dis pas ça. J'aime pas, s'énerve la fillette. T'es mon papa.  
- Oui, calme toi.  
- Alors pourquoi vous êtes pareil ?  
- Je crois que je peux te le dire de toute façon. C'est mon frère. Mon frère jumeau. Tu sais comme les nouveaux voisins.  
- Aaaah.  
- C'est qui pour moi alors ?  
- On peut dire que c'est ton oncle, un tonton.  
- Tonton Bill ?  
- Je sais pas, tu verras ça avec lui.

Ils finissent le petit déjeuner, se douchent et s'habillent. Puis n'ayant plus rien à faire, ils finissent au parc.

- Papa. Bill, il va vivre avec nous ?  
- Pourquoi ? Il a aussi sa maison, sa vie.  
- Mais normalement les amoureux ils habitent pas ensemble ?  
- Eh bien si, mais ...  
- Ben comme tonton Bill et toi, ben c'est ton amoureux et lui aussi il t'aime ... il peut vivre à la maison.  
- De ... hein ... Pardon ? A.mou.reux ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Ben ... maman elle m'a dit que normalement j'aurais pas du faire ça. Et que c'était pas bien. Je savais pas !! Se justifie Scylla. J'ai fait semblant de dormir et en fait quand ... quand tu as crié, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Mais je suis restée cachée. J'ai pas comprit de quoi vous parliez. Et tu lui as fait un bisou sur la bouche et avec la langue, comme y font les amoureux. Mais maman elle est arrivée après et m'a couchée. Mais j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir parce que tu criais et Bill aussi. C'était bizarre comme cris. C'est pas comme quand tu me grondes ou que tu es triste.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, coupe Tom chamboulé par les révélations de Scylla. Bon, ce soir, tu dors chez Sholan. Le pauvre il est plus ton amoureux.  
- Si, il l'est.  
- Ben je croyais que c'était Bill.  
- Non, je préfère te le laisser. C'est toi qu'il aime, pas moi.

Tom rigole sous les dires de sa fille. Elle change d'amoureux tous le temps. Faudra la surveiller cette petite quand elle sera plus grande. Il la prend sur ses épaules et l'emmène chez Chiyo et Sholan.

Puis éreinté, il rentre chez lui. C'est silencieux, ça fait bizarre. Il commençait à s'habituer aux rires des deux femmes de sa vie. Il s'allonge sur le sofa et fixe l'écran noir de la télévision. Son regard dérive vers le meuble, ce vieux meuble. C'est vrai qu'il n'y est pas retourné depuis la dernière fois. Et là, maintenant, il a envie de voir un film en particulier. Celle de leurs anniversaires. Premiers anniversaires communs et le 18ième, tout seul. Il enclenche la lecture et se met à contempler son frère le visage radieux devant ses cadeaux. Il est vraiment beau.

Et comme chaque fois qu'il voit Bill si heureux, il revoit son visage si triste ... ce jour où il est parti.

_Flash back_

_- Bon ben voilà, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent les amis.  
- Tu vas nous manquer Bill, dit Gustav en l'enlace du plus fort qu'il peut.  
- Ouai. Vraiment, rajoute Georg._

_Bill se tourne vers Tom qui a la tête baissée._

_- Aller frérot, faut que tu sois fort.  
- Je veux pas être fort. Je veux que tu restes.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.  
- Mais pourquoi !!? Commence à s'énerver le dréadé. Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qui se passe !!!?  
- Pour ne pas te perdre, murmure l'androgyne, le serrant comme un fou dans ses bras.  
- Jamais tu ne me perdras.  
- Tom, ma décision est prise. C'est mieux ainsi. Un jour, peut-être je te dirais et tu comprendras.  
- Reste, s'il te plait. Pour moi, pour nous deux.  
- Désolé._

_Il passe la porte en verre interdit aux accompagnateurs. Ses bagages sont déjà enregistrés. Il avance, lentement, tend son billet à l'hôtesse et se met dans la file comme tous les autres voyageurs. Il marche lentement. Son pas est fluide et régulier. Étrangement, il ne se retourne pas comme tous les autres. Il ne fait pas de grands signes de mains ... n'envoie pas de baiser ... ne pleure pas à chaude larmes._

_De l'autre coté, Tom s'est précipité contre la vitre qui les sépare et frappe de toute ses forces en hurlant. Lui il pleure par contre._

_- Bill ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens !!! Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu entends ça ... tu es tout pour moi. Bill. Si tu pars je vis plus. Je ne tiendrais pas si t'es pas là. Je t'en pris. P'tit frère ne pars pas. Ne t'en vas pas. Tu comprends pas que sans toi je suis plus rien. Je suis qu'un corps vide. Oh Bill, s'il te plait. Reviens moi. Bill ... Bill j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence !! Je t'aime. Je t'aime !!! Merde !!_

_Le brun a disparu. Il n'a rien vu, rien entendu. C'est à peine si il a senti la détresse de son frère. Ce dernier s'est laissé glissé contre le mur transparent, rempart entre eux deux. Ses deux amis Gustav et Goerg le prennent chacun sur une de leur épaule et quittent l'aéroport, portant un fardeau perdu qui murmure des "je t'aime Bill"._

_Fin flash back_

Lentement, le sommeil le gagne, sans s'en rendre compte, Tom plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est un ding dong répétitif et acharné qui le réveille. Il regarde l'heure ... 20h39. La sonnette continue de faire des siennes et ce n'est que quand il hurle un "j'arrive" que sa mélodie assourdissante cesse. Péniblement, il se relève et ouvre la porte à son tortionnaire du soir.

- T'as le sommeil lourd dis donc, s'exclame la voix, à peine Tom a-t-il entrouvert la porte.  
- Moi quand je dors, je dors.  
- Je peux rentrer ?  
- Bien sur Bill.  
- Euh ... Carole ...  
- Elle est repartit et Scylla dort chez son amoureux.  
- Tu lui laisses avoir un amoureux ?  
- Ben quoi. De toute façon elle est encore indécise. Elle était bien amoureuse de toi avant. Mais elle a préféré te laisser à moi. Elle les traite presque comme du bétail.  
- Me ... laisser ... à toi ? Reformule Bill.  
- Enfin ... tu veux boire quelque chose ? Dit il pour changer de conversation se rendant compte de son erreur.  
- De l'eau, s'empresse de répondre le brun.  
- Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

Il disparaît dans la cuisine et revient avec de l'eau bien fraîche - C'est qui fait chaud - et deux verres.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?  
- Euh ... C'était pour savoir si ... tu avais eu des ... souvenirs de notre nuit qui t'étaient revenus dans la journée.  
- A vrai dire non. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai bien te dire de débile encore.

Les joues de Bill commencent à s'empourprer et ses mains à devenir moites.

- Euh ... ben, t'as rien de dit de compromettant pour ta carrière.  
- Bill, joue pas à ça avec moi. Aller, raconte. Ça peut pas être si horrible.  
- Si ! Justement.  
- Alors si ce que j'ai fais ou dit t'as blessé, j'en suis désolé, c'est pas dans mes inten ...  
- Tu ne m'as pas blessé Tom. Tout est de ma faute.  
- Mais non.  
- Tom, quand j'ai voulu tout te dire j'ai vraiment eu peur. Parce que tu vois je tiens à toi, t'es mon frère jumeau et par ma faute je t'ai perdu pendant cinq ans.  
- Bill ...  
- Non Tom, tais toi. Déjà que c'est pas facile à dire mais si en plus tu me coupes j'y arriverais jamais.  
- D'accord.  
- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, marmonne t'il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça me faisait peur à 17 ans et ça me fait encore peur à 22 ans ... je crains. Ce qu'on a fait hier soir ... enfin quand ça m'est revenu ... j'ai cru que c'était un rêve. J'en fais tellement de semblables. Mais après j'ai réalisé que non et vraiment, là j'ai eu la frousse. Je me trouve tellement ignoble parce que c'est moi qui t'ais poussé à boire. J'en ai honte. Honte de ce que j'ai fait ... honte de ce que tu m'as fais. Mais ce qui me fait encore plus honte c'est que j'aimerais que ça recommence. Je suis vraiment dégueulasse. Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai envie que ça recommence ? Tu sais pourquoi !!? Hurle t'il, les larmes coulant sans retenues sur joues.  
- Non. Mais je veux savoir p'tit frère, murmure Tom en essuyant de ses pouces les larmes.

Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Bill. Il est vraiment beau comme ça, quand ses yeux reflètent tout, même ce qu'on n'oserait imaginer ou rêver.

* * *

_**Pas taper !! pas taper. On range ses fusils, ses magnums, ses haches (hein ma puce ...) et autres armes suceptibles de blesser l'auteur.**_

_**Oui l'auteur est sadique et OUI elle est fière de l'être. Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire à part la supplier de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible ?**_

_**Rien.**_

_**  
Sinon, verdict ? Vous aimez toujours ? Ou pas ? Et le flash back vous le trouvez comment ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Illusion **_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Illusion

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

Les lèvres tremblantes de Bill sont si tentantes que les doigts du blond commencent à s'égarer dessus. Il les frôle, retrace leur contour.

- Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas être ce que tu voudrais ce que je sois, murmure Bill tremblant.  
- Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un ange ?  
- Parce qu'il est déchu.  
- Comment ça ? Questionne Tom surprit de sa réponse.

Le brun se recule légèrement, mettant un peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps, rompant ainsi le contact avec la main chaleureuse.

- Si je suis parti ...

Tom s'est arrêté de respirer. Enfin il va savoir ce pourquoi il a tant souffert, ce pourquoi il a failli mourir. Alors il guette les moindres gestes de son frère. Mais le seul bruit qu'il entend est le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Bill est resté comme figé sur sa phrase. Il fixe Tom, les mots veulent sortir, il les a au coin des lèvres mais en vain.

- J'y arrive pas, finit il par marmonner.  
- C'est pas grave Bill. Tu sais ... j'ai attendu pendant 5 ans pour savoir. Je peux attendre encore un peu.  
- Non, non et non !!! Pas après hier soir, pas après ça. Je peux pas le garder pour moi ... je peux pas. Pas après tout ça. C'est horrible. C'était bien mais horrible !!!! Non.

L'androgyne s'est levé et fait les cents pas devant Tom, se parlant à lui-même.

- Bill calme toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour te mettre dans des états pareils ?  
- Oh Tom. Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû ...  
- Tu vas te décider à me le dire ou pas ? S'énerve le blond, ressentant toute la tension de son frère.  
- Mais putain Tom !!! Tu m'as sucé !! Sucé comme un dieu !!! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Tout est ...

Mais le blond n'écoute plus son frère. Seul le mot sucé résonne dans sa tête. Alors ce qui s'était passé ... c'était ça. Il savait bien que ses barrières avaient cédées avec l'alcool mais ça ! Et étrangement il en est fier. Mais pourquoi Bill disait que c'était de sa faute si c'est lui qui a agit ?

Lentement, le blond refait surface. Sous ses yeux, Bill s'agite toujours, racontant n'importe quoi.

- Bill.  
- Et tu vois quand je t'ai vu ...  
- Bill !  
- ... Cru que c'était pas possible et puis après ...  
- Bill !!!  
- ... Tout ça là, ici ...  
- Bill !!!! Hurle carrément Tom qui n'arrive pas à faire taire le brun surexcité.  
- ...  
- Assied toi et respire.

Il s'exécute, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ça sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Est-ce que au moins tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?  
- Parce que tu crois que je serais assez fou pour te dire ça ?  
- Non, murmure Tom. C'est juste que j'aie peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.  
- Un rêve ? Gné ?  
- Alors dis moi, c'est quoi le rapport entre ton départ, moi et ...ça ? Demande t'il le rouge aux joues.

Tom appréhende la réponse. Il a, certes, un espoir, faible mais bien là quand même. Il doit savoir. Il veut savoir si tout ce qu'il pense est vrai ou juste une illusion.

- Le rapport ? Pourquoi je suis parti ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ça ? ... Un sentiment je dirais.

Lentement, le blond se rapproche de son jumeau. Il lui prend les mains tendrement. Son souffle est erratique et ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de son homologue.

- Et ... et quel est ... ce sentiment ? Souffle t'il le cœur battant.

Bill est complètement hypnotisé. Il sent juste le souffle de Tom sur sa peau, le faisant frémir. Il aurait presque envie d'espérer que tout n'est pas perdu que quelque part dans ce regard brûlant il y a un espoir.

Ses lèvres se meuvent pour enfin libérer ce poids gardé pour lui pendant 5 ans.

Aucun son ne sort mais Tom a comprit, il a bien vu les lèvres bouger, se déformer lentement pour mimer les plus beaux mots.

Quant à Bill, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a voulu dire est vraiment sorti. Il ne sait pas si Tom l'a entendu. Il attend et les secondes qui passent ressemblent à des minutes puis à des heures. Le blond n'a pas bougé, comme si il attendait toujours.

Paniqué, Bill se relève doucement, le regard triste. Il prend son manteau et s'en va d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie.

- I ... id ... Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ? Questionne le brun juste devant la porte.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

Le blond se dirige vers le brun et se met derrière lui. Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de l'autre.

- Dis moi que c'est un rêve. Dis moi que je vais me réveiller. Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu. Dis moi que ce n'est qu'une fois de plus le fruit de mon imagination. Dis moi qu'en ouvrant les yeux tu ne sera pas là.  
- ...  
- Dis moi que mes espoirs sont faux. Dis moi que tu m'as menti. Dis moi que tu n'es jamais revenu. Dis moi que tu n'es jamais parti, sanglote t'il.  
- Tom ...  
- Si quand j'ouvre les yeux, je te vois, rassure moi que tu n'es qu'une illusion d'un rêve encore présent.

Doucement, les paupières closes de Tom se soulèvent. Les pupilles remplies de larmes se retrouvent alors submergées par le regard de Bill. Ce dernier s'est retourné et ne peut s'empêcher de se noyer dans les yeux du blond.

- Je ne suis pas un rêve et tout ce que tu vois, tout ce que tu entends, tout ce que tu sens est bien réel.- Ça ressemble trop à un rêve pour que ce soit vrai.  
- Et ... Est-ce que dans tes rêves je fais ça de cette manière ? Demande le brun avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aime.

Le goût est sucré et amer à la fois. C'est aussi doux que c'est brutal, c'est aussi beau que ça en est douloureux.

Bougeant légèrement sa bouche, Bill essaye de faire passer toutes ses émotions dans ce baiser qu'il sait être le dernier. Puis il se retire aussi lentement qu'il est venu.

- Non, murmure l'embrassé. ... redis le. Redis le moi. Parce que je sens que si tu ne le dis pas ... Redis moi pourquoi tout ça parce j'ai peur d'être dans un cauchemar.  
- Je t'aime.

Brusquement, sauvagement, Tom se jette sur Bill, le plaquant contre la porte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Il respire son odeur, un sourire s'esquissant petit à petit sur ses lèvres. Surprit, Bill pose ses mains sur les hanches du blond qui se colle d'avantage contre lui. Il attend. Il sent les tremblements de son amour mais il attend.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tom se décolle légèrement et pose son front sur celui de l'androgyne. Il a les yeux fermés mais une expression de béatitude sur son visage se reflète.

Bill lui sourit, comprenant très bien le message. Après tout ils sont jumeaux et ont toujours réussi à se comprendre sauf pour ce coup là peut-être.

- Tu veux bien resté un peu ... encore ?  
- Bien sûr Tom.  
- Tu es vraiment beau. Trop beau pour moi. Redis le.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Encore.  
- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, accompagne t'il de petits baisers sur tout le visage.  
- Idem ... Non ... pas idem. Pas ... pas avec toi. Je ... je ...  
- Chuuut. Ne le dis pas si tu n'y arrives pas. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Ça me suffit.  
- Je t'aime.

Un baiser rempli d'amour, de complicité et de partage. Un regard illuminant un cœur. Un être aimé. Quoi de plus beau que tout ça ?  
Après plusieurs échanges amoureux, Tom se lève et détaille son amour.  
Un sourire pervers vient de naître sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as pas dit tout à l'heure que tu avais honte de toi parce que tu voulais recommencer ce qu'on avait fait ?  
- Euh ... oui. Pou ...  
- Moi aussi je veux recommencer, débite t'il en l'attirant brusquement vers lui.  
- Tom ... là-dessus tu n'as pas changé, ricane Bill sentant son désir augmenter sous les mains du blond.  
- Viens avec moi, lui susurre l'autre, excité.

* * *

**_Alors verdict ? Suis gentille hein ? Après un chapitre suicidaire, je vous en mets un tout beau._**

**_Quoi !!? Il est coupé au mauvais endroit ? Mais nooon._**

**_Et puis qu'est ce que vous voulez, on refait pas les gens. Xd._**

**_Prochain chapitre : L'accident _**


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'accident

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

Les deux futurs amants se dirigent en vitesse sans se décoller vers une des chambres. Peu importe laquelle ... celle de Tom, celle de Carole ou une autre.  
Cinq ans qu'ils attendent ça ... cinq ans qu'ils s'imaginent ce jour, ce moment. Alors maintenant, il n'y a plus de place pour la patience.

Bill se jette sur Tom, le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Ses mains glissent sous le tee-shirt du blond, redécouvrant cette peau si douce, si parfaite. N'y tenant plus, ses doigts agrippent le haut et tire dessus sans ménagement.

- Oh Bill !! Gémit l'autre dans sa bouche.

Le blond agrippe alors les épaules du brun et fait un demi-tour pour inverser les rôles.  
Il ne contrôle plus rien ... ses gestes se font tremblants et sans réfléchir. Seul son désir lui dicte sa conduite. Il ne tarde pas à faire subir le même sort à la chemise de Bill. Les uns à la suite des autres, les boutons sautent et le vêtement tombe bien vite à terre.  
Essoufflé par tant de passion, Tom se colle contre son frère pour reprendre son souffle. Il sent le désir de Bill contre sa cuisse et en profite pour exercer une légère pression dessus.

- To ... Tom, murmure le brun sur un ton plaintif. J'en peux plus.

Et sans prévenir, il retourne la situation. Mais Tom ne l'entend pas de cette manière et tente de reprendre le dessus. S'enchaîne alors une lute amoureuse pour qui plaquera l'autre contre le mur. Se déplaçant au fur et à mesure le long du couloir, les deux frères arrivent enfin à une des chambres ... celle de Carole.  
Mais le blond ne s'en rend pas compte. Il ne voit plus que Bill ... que ses yeux remplis de désir ... que ses mains qui descendent toujours plus bas ... que ses lèvres dans son cou ... que son érection se frottant lascivement contre la sienne.

Il ne pense plus qu'à lui, qu'à son odeur, qu'à ses mots qu'il répète inlassablement.  
Ils avancent vers le lit, continuant de se déshabiller pour ne plus porter qu'un seul vêtement beaucoup trop étroit pour chacun d'eux.  
Lentement, Tom allonge son amant sur les draps de soie blanche. Ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes gémissent d'impatience. Il les mord, les lèche, les suce pour se perdre. Ses yeux se plongent dans les tourbillons de Bill et s'y noient avec plaisir. Le plaisir de n'être qu'avec lui, contre lui, sur lui. Ses mains caressent, griffent et Bill se cambre de désir. Il est fou ... fou de lui ... fou de son corps ... fou de ses gémissements ... fou à en devenir fou.  
Un long bruit le sort lentement de sa torpeur. Il refuse de l'écouter. Pas maintenant ... pas alors qu'il a les mains glissées dans son boxer ... pas maintenant qu'il lui donne du plaisir.

- Laisse Tom.  
- Oui, halète t'il.

Mais le bruit se fait persistant et le blond ne peut continuer dans ses conditions.

- Où tu vas ? Lui demande le brun le regard noir.  
- Faut que je réponde. On sait jamais c'est peut-être Carole ou Scylla. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il décroche le téléphone et tombe sur une hystérique affolée.

- Scylla ..., chuchote t'il en laissant tomber le combiné.

Tom a le regard perdu dans le vide. On entend toujours la voix qui hurle dans le téléphone ... qui l'appelle sans réponse de sa part.  
Bill le regarde, perplexe.

- De quoi Scylla ? Questionne t'il peu rassuré.  
- Scylla ... hôpital.  
- Hein ? Mais faut y aller tout de suite !!

Le brun lui prend alors le bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre.

- Je fais vite pour m'habiller. Je viens avec toi. Tu m'attends Tom.

Et il repart dans la pièce où ses vêtements sont éparpillés et mélangés à ceux du blond.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il retourne dans la chambre de Tom. Mais ce dernier n'a pas bougé. Il est paralysé, tétanisé. Bill prend alors les choses en main et habille son frère. Puis il lui prend la main et le fait monter dans sa voiture.

- Oh Tom ! Réagit !! Eh oh !  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout va mal ?  
- C'est rien mon ange, le rassure t'il en démarrant la voiture. Tu vas voir ce ne doit pas être trop grave. Hein ? Et puis elle est forte Scylla.

Ils arrivent rapidement à l'hôpital. Ils courent dans les couloirs pour arriver dans le service où l'enfant est suivie.  
Chiyo est là avec Sholan, en pleurs, se maudissant. Une infirmière tente de la calmer.

- Chiyo !!! Crie Tom qui a refait surface dans la voiture.  
- Oh Tom. Je m'en veux tellement. C'est de ma faute. Tu me faisais confiance et je viens de la perdre.  
- Docteur ? Dit l'infirmière surprise de voir arriver Bill. On allait justement vous biper. Venez avec moi. La petite ... enfin vous verrez vous-même.

Le brun s'éclipse pendant que son frère console son amie qui ne cesse de pleurer et de se maudire.  
Il revient les voir une heure plus tard. Une heure d'attente insoutenable pour Tom et Chiyo. Une heure d'angoisse, de peur, de pleurs. Une heure où l'on s'imagine tous les scénarios où on essaye de garder espoir et en même temps où l'on pense au pire.

- Tom.  
- Bill !! Dis moi ce qu'elle a. Ne me cache rien, lui saute dessus le blond.  
- Eh bien. Scylla a eu une énorme crampe aux mollets et a fait une chute dans l'escalier comme te l'a sûrement expliqué ton amie.  
- Oui.  
- Seulement, elle s'est cognée la tête violemment. Je lui ai fait passer un scanner et ... et elle a ...  
- Elle a quoi ? S'impatiente t'il.  
- Elle a des lésions graves au cerveau. En ce moment, elle est dans un léger coma. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. C'est sa maladie. La chute l'a aggravée. Son cœur bat trop lentement. Et vu la faiblesse de son corps, j'ai bien peur que ... qu'elle ne s'en sorte sans de graves conséquences.  
- Gra ... grave comment ? Murmure Tom qui vient de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.  
- Des difficultés respiratoires, encore plus qu'avant. Peut-être une paralysée partielle. Si elle s'en sort son état de santé sera probablement pire qu'avant. C'est dur de savoir à l'avance ce que ce traumatisme peut déclencher.  
- Je peux la voir ?  
- Bien sur. Viens.

Bill lui prend la main et le guide au travers de couloirs.

- Tu as prévenu sa mère ?  
- Ca ... Carole ? Oh non, comment je vais lui annoncer ça ?  
- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?  
- Tu ... tu ferais ça ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Elle est au centre Trovast. Demande Carole Halert.  
- D'accord. Tiens, Scylla est là.

Ils entrent dans une chambre blanche, lumineuse, mais le frêle corps qui tente de survivre contraste trop avec la pureté de la pièce.

- Je ne me ferais jamais à toutes ces machines, dit le blond.  
- Bon, je vais te laisser avec ta fille.  
- Merci.

Bill prévient la mère de la petite qui obtient une autorisation de sortie. Pendant le reste de la nuit, Tom reste au chevet de sa fille, lui parlant, la soutenant. Le brun n'ose pas venir les déranger. Alors il reste dans le couloir et les observe par la vitre. Il voudrait ne pas être médecin en ce moment ... juste être le frère de Tom, son confident, une épaule sur la quelle il pourrait se reposer un peu.

Chiyo et son fils sont rentrés. De toute façon que pourraient ils faire. Même pas aider Tom puisque seul les parents et le personnel soignant sont autorisés à rentrer dans la chambre.

Tom a finit par s'endormir. Silencieusement, son amant vient lui déposer une couverture et l'embrasse délicatement. Il observe pendant un moment une enfant si fragile et si forte et son père. Il est vraiment attendri par scène et ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme qu'il essuie bien vite d'un revers de manche.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec Carole.

- Bonjour Bill.  
- Oh, bonjour Carole.  
- Comment va ma fille ?  
- Pareil qu'hier. Son état est stable. Je vais te montrer où est sa chambre. Tom est avec elle.

La jeune femme le suit tranquillement. Depuis qu'elle a apprit la nouvelle, elle essaye de rester calme.  
Arrivé devant la porte, elle s'immobilise.

- Bill. Désolée.  
- De quoi ? Demande l'autre ne comprenant pas.  
- J'ai été odieuse avec toi l'autre jour. Alors qu'au contraire je devrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais. Je suis vraiment désolée. En plus, je ne suis pas Tom. Ce n'est pas à moi de diriger sa vie. C'est à lui. Alors je voulais te dire que si il t'accepte et de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, je t'accepterais aussi. Je veux juste qu'il ne souffre pas une fois de plus.  
- Je te promet que jamais ... jamais je ne le referais souffrir. Merci.  
- Non, merci à toi de lui redonner ce sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

Puis elle rentre dans la pièce où dorment le deux êtres les plus important à ses yeux.

Tout au long de la journée, les deux parents restent auprès de leur enfant, n'arrivant pas à s'en détacher. De temps en temps, Bill vient faire un tour. Il regarde par la vitre pour voir si tout va bien puis retourne à ses autres patients. Lui non plus n'a pas quitté l'hôpital, même après sa garde. Il ne pouvait pas en sachant que l'homme de sa vie vivait des heures difficiles.

Même s'il n'est pas à ses cotés, il a besoin d'être non loin de lui au cas où.  
Il dort dans une petite salle où une planche avec des couvertures ont été déposées pour ce genre de cas. Rare sont ceux qui l'utilisent mais preuve que ça peut toujours servir.  
L'état de Scylla n'a pas bougé. Son rythme cardiaque est toujours aussi faible et son activité cérébrale ne bouge pas.  
Cette nuit, Bill va encore dormir sur cette planche. Cette nuit encore, il va ne dormir que quelques heures. Cette nuit encore, il va aller voir Tom et veiller sur lui dans son sommeil.

Il est penché au dessus de lui et l'admire. Du bout des doigts, il retrace les contours de son visage, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Depuis l'accident, ils n'ont pas reparlés de ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Bill garde son rôle de médecin et ne parle qu'en temps que tel. Ce n'est que la nuit, quand son amour dort, qu'il va la voir dans son sommeil pour lui dire des mots doux.

Ce soir, il a envie de l'embrasser. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il se retient. Alors délicatement, il pose ses lèvres sur celle de Tom. Mais ce dernier se réveille à ce moment.

- Dé ... désolé. Je voulais pas te réveiller.  
- C'est rien.  
- Bon je vais te laisser alors.  
- Attend, le retient t'il par le bras. Tu veux pas continuer ce que tu allais faire ? Chuchote t'il timidement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Bill rapproche son jumeau de lui, collant son corps au sien. Rien que ce contact lui donne des frissons. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore plus ... toujours plus. Et lentement, le regard plongé dans le sien, il rapproche son visage, ses lèvres pour finalement les poser amoureusement sur celle de Tom. Tous deux avaient tant rêvés de ce moment qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Le baiser est chaste mais remplit de sentiments.

Les doigts du blond se faufilent dans la nuque de son amant, jouant avec les cheveux noirs.  
C'est alors qu'une langue commence à taquiner les lèvres de Bill. Elle lèche et retrace lentement leur contour, goûtant leur saveur.  
Le brun entrouvre la bouche et la fameuse langue en profite pour pénétrer l'antre chaude. Elle se faufile et s'empare de son homologue, commençant un ballet sensuel.

Et alors qu'ils s'étreignent, un drôle de bruit les fait sursauter. Prestemment, Bill se détache de Tom et son regard se dirige vers Scylla. Des bips irréguliers résonnent dans la chambre et réveillent Carole qui regarde les deux hommes en face d'elle, affolée.  
Rapidement, le brun se précipite sur l'enfant et jette des regards sur les différents écrans. Le corps entier de Scylla tremble.  
Une infirmière suivie de deux infirmiers arrivent en courant.  
Carole s'est réfugiée dans les bras de Tom et tente de ne pas s'effondrer.

- Elle fibrille !!  
- Merde !!!

S'ensuit tout un charabia médical. Les infirmiers injectent de nombreux produits qui ne calment pas la situation. Mais Tom et Carole comprennent bien que leur fille est en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- On dégage !

Le petit corps de Scylla se soulève et retombe lourdement sur le lit. Après plusieurs essais, les bips redeviennent régulier et les médecins cessent de s'agiter.  
A coté d 'eux, les parents semblent ailleurs, déconnectés de la réalité.

- Tom, Carole ? Dit le brun.  
- Hein ?  
- Scylla. Son état s'est empiré. Elle vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son cœur est vraiment trop faible. De plus, son cerveau a manqué d'oxygène pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Vu qu'elle avait déjà des lésions ... enfin j'ai bien peur que ...

Un silence pesant s'installe. Bill n'ose finir sa phrase. Doucement, Carole s'assoit sur le rebord du lit de sa fille.

- Elle va mourir ? Demande sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.  
- Non. On va tout faire pour qu'elle vive.  
- Si on lui enlève tout ça ? Toutes ces machines ? Est-ce qu'elle sera comme avant ?  
- Elle ne pourra pas vivre sans machine.  
- Tu sais ... murmure t'elle en embrassant le nez froid de Scylla. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre elle me quitterait. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est arrivé un peu plus tôt que je ne le pensais.  
- Hein ?  
- Je me suis promis ... je lui ai promis de ne jamais lui enlever sa liberté. Avec des machines elle ne sera pas libre. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être branchée de partout. Elle me l'a jamais dit mais elle en faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Je veux tenir ma promesse Bill. Tu ... tu sais quoi faire.  
- Je refuse !! S'exclame Tom.  
- Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle Tom. C'est moi qui décide pour ça. Et j'ai prit ma décision depuis bien longtemps.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais tout préparer, lui explique le brun avant de disparaître.

Le lendemain, un ange mourrait sur terre et un autre naissant dans le ciel.

* * *

_**Qui veut un mouchoir ??? **_

_**Pas trop d'inondation ? ça va vous tenez le choc ?**_

_**Oui, je sais, on rêve toute d'un massage cardiaque de Bill avec du bouche à bouche mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut faire une crise.**_

_**Alors vos impressions ? **_

_**Prochain chapitre : Folie**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Folie

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

_**Désolé mais je passe juste en coup de vent pour vous mettre la suite. Je m'excuse du retard et de ne pas faire les RAR.**_

* * *

- Salut Bill.  
- Salut Carole, répond l'autre. Toujours ... ?  
- Oui, répond elle la tête basse.  
- Rien ? Demande le brun déçu.  
- Rien, soupire t'elle. 

Trois jours.  
Trois longs jours depuis l'enterrement de Scylla.  
Trois jours que Bill vient le matin chez Tom et repart l'air triste.  
Trois jours que Tom s'est enfermé dans son bureau et refuse d'en sortir.  
Trois pénibles jours qui sont remplis de noir et de larmes.

Depuis que le corps de sa fille est parti rejoindre un monde plus gai, Tom s'est isolé dans sa bulle. En rentrant chez lui avec Carole, il s'est immédiatement barricadé au sous sol et depuis refuse d'en sortir. La jeune femme a d'abord cru que c'était passager et ne s'en ai pas inquiété. Mais après toute une journée sans nouvelle, elle est allée voir ce qui se passait et c'est alors qu'elle s'est retrouvée face à un silence angoissant.

Le blond lui a juste marmonné un "j'en peux plus" et depuis plus rien. Juste quelques notes de guitare montrent qu'il est encore en vie.

Carole a immédiatement appelé Bill qui a accouru. Il s'est précipité à la porte du sous-sol et a tambouriné comme un fou. Il a frappé pendant une éternité, sans nouvelles à part un soupir de désarroi.

Chaque jour il essaye de faire parler son frère, de le faire réagir par n'importe quel moyen, mais en vain.  
Tom s'est muré dans un vide dont il n'arrive pas à sortir.

- C'est moi Tom, murmure Bill en s'adossant contre le bout de bois qui les sépare.

Le brun ne sait plus quoi dire. Savoir son amour souffrir seul le plonge petit à petit dans le même état que Tom. Plus les jours passent et plus la noirceur du ciel gagne son cœur.

Bill se recroqueville, prenant ses jambes entre ses bras. Il calle sa tête sur ses genoux et se laisse emporter par la vague de tristesse qui s'immisce en lui. Il sait que Tom est là, de l'autre coté, qu'il écoute le moindre de ses bruits ... mais il n'a plus la force.

Plus d'une heure s'écoule sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bougent ou ne parlent. Finalement, c'est Bill qui rompt le silence une fois de plus. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour crier ou pour s'énerver.

Non, sa voix est calme ... un peu trop même.  
Lentement, il se relève et reste dos tourné à la porte.

- Tom, tu sais moi aussi. Et moi aussi je suis perdu. C'est pourquoi ...  
- Toi aussi, coupe le blond.

C'est la première fois depuis trois jours qu'enfin il parle. Sa voix est remplie de larmes et grave.

- Non Tom. Mais tu en as besoin. Je veux pas mais pour toi je le fais ... parce que c'est mieux ainsi.  
- Tu recommences, répond le blond d'une voix monotone.  
- Non. Jamais. Jamais je ne ...  
- Si !!! Hurle d'un coup Tom en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte. Tu ne sais faire que ça. M'abandonner !! Toujours !!  
- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné Tom !! S'énerve Bill qui serre les poings.  
- Mais bien sûr, répond l'autre ironiquement. Je comprends pourquoi aujourd'hui et je l'accepte puisque j'ai pas le choix. Mais ... mais au moins est-ce que je pourrais savoir pour ...  
- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné !!! S'effondre Bill en larmes. Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour nous, pour toi.  
- Menteur !! Tu penses toujours à toi ... rien qu'à toi et qu'à ton petit bonheur. Et moi ... moi ... tu t'en fou de ce que ça peut me faire.  
- Non !!

Violemment la porte s'ouvre sur un Tom en pleurs, la rage et le désespoir dans les yeux. Ses mains se sont accrochées au col de la veste de Bill et le surélève.

- Que tu te mentes. Que tu mentes aux autres ... je m'en branle. Mais à moi ... ton jumeau, ton frère ... je ne le supporte plus !!! Je comprends très bien pour maintenant ... mais pour y a cinq ans je pige toujours pas. Alors oui !!! Lui crache t'il à la figure. Oui abandonne moi ... comme tous les autres mais ai au moins la décence d'expliquer ... de m'expliquer pourquoi je vais à nouveau sombrer. Que je sache cette fois ...  
- Mais putain !!! Crie Bill en se débattant pour se dégager de l'emprise de Tom. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ce que je te dis !? Je ne t'ai jamais ... JAMAIS abandonné.  
- Non c'est vrai, ricane le blond. Y a cinq ans t'es pas parti, comme ça, sans dire pourquoi, dit Tom en tournant en rond dans son bureau et en faisant de grands gestes. En fait c'était qu'un rêve. Non, tu m'as pas abandonné, tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant cinq ans. Tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Ah oui et puis tant qu'on y est, Gus et Georg non plus ils m'ont pas abandonné. Et puis maman elle n'est pas partie je sais trop où pour plus me voir. Et le plus important ... faut pas l'oublier. Puisque tu dis que personne ne m'a abandonné ... hein c'est ça ? Eh ben mon ange, elle est pas morte hein ? Ils sont tous là ... autour de moi. Mais alors c'est bizarre, parce que je les vois pas. Y a que toi et moi ... et encore t'es en train de disparaître aussi alors tu comptes qu'à moitié. Résultat des courses ? Moi et ... et ? Rien.  
- Tu ... tu divagues, tremble Bill face à l'attitude de son frère. C'est le choc de la mort de Scylla. Tu sais plus ce que tu dis.  
- Oh si, je sais parfaitement ce que je raconte. Depuis ce jour où tu es parti tout n'a fait que s'effondrer autour de moi. Alors avant que ça recommence, que tu t'évanouisse une fois de plus ... dis moi au moins pourquoi tout mon monde est vide.  
- Parce que je t'aime alors que ça m'est interdit, lui murmure le brun en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant du plus fort qu'il peut.  
- ... Co ... co ... quoi ? Demande Tom surprit de sa réponse.  
- Je t'aime et ça me fait peur. Ça me faisait peur y a cinq ans et ça me fait toujours peur aujourd'hui. J'ai peur que tu ne tiennes pas, qu'en fait tu ne m'aimes pas, que ...  
- Attends ! Qu'Est-ce que t'as dit ? S'exclame Tom en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun.

Son regard est interrogateur. Étrangement, son calme est revenu. Il fixe Bill avec de grands yeux.

- J'ai rêvé c'est ça ? Quand t'as dit que ça te faisait peur y a cinq ans ?  
- Non. Je ...  
- Ça y est je deviens fou !! Bon je savais que je l'étais déjà mais là c'est officiel. Y a cinq ans l'autre con de frérot il est parti parce qu'il avait peur. Trop fort. Non franchement je nage en plein délire.  
- Tom, s'inquiète Bill.  
- Redis le ... pourquoi tu t'es barré y a cinq ans.  
- Parce que j'avais peur. Parce que je t'aimais et que ... que je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi en gardant tous ces sentiments pour moi. Il aurait fallu que je te les dise et tu m'aurais prit pour un monstre. Je voulais pas. Je pensais qu'en partant j'oublierais et quand je suis revenu, j'ai cru que c'était le cas ... mais faut croire que non. Et je sais pas comment ... enfin comment ça se fait que toi ... c'est sûrement les retrouvailles. Ton amour fraternel a un peu dévié ... et moi ... moi j'y ai cru ...

Mais Bill stoppe son monologue car il a en face de lui un Tom mort de rire. En effet, au fur et à mesure des explications du brun, le blond s'est mit à sourire puis à rire à gorge déployée. Il est assit par terre et se tient les cotes tellement qu'il en peut plus.

En le voyant ainsi, Bill pense que c'est de lui que se moque Tom, qu'il se moque de ses sentiments. Déçu par son attitude, le brun commence à partir la tête basse.

- A ... attends ... Bill, réussi à dire Tom entre deux gloussements.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu te fou de moi. Je sais que je suis pathétique. Être tombé amoureux de son frère et avoir cru que c'était réciproque. Je sais je fais pitié.  
- Non. Attends. Pour faire simple, tu es parti parce que tu m'aimais et que tu avais peur qu'en l'apprenant je te déteste. Donc quand tu dis que tu m'as pas abandonné c'est parce que pendant tout ce temps tu m'aimais et ... et pourquoi tu veux partir alors là ? Ça j'ai pas comprit.  
- Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin. Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité. Je sers à rien. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu feras ton deuil de Scylla. Je reviendrais quand tu iras mieux et ...

La phrase de Bill reste en suspens car Tom vient de se jeter sur lui et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire taire.

- T'es con. T'es le frère le plus con que j'ai connu. Tu dis que tu sers à rien. Mais qui c'est qui m'a sorti de ma torpeur ? Qui c'est qui m'a fait sortir de ma bulle ? Qui c'est qui m'a fait réagir ? C'est toi. Bon ok, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode mais au moins elle a marché. Et ... et en fait j'ai pu comprendre pleins de choses et ... je veux pas que tu partes. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Mais ... je ... tu ... Pourquoi tu rigolais ?  
- Parce que nous sommes deux cons qui reproduisons les mêmes erreurs. Parce qu'on est aveugle entre nous deux. Je t'aime Bill. Et y a cinq ans ... je t'aimais aussi.  
- Ah d'accord ... Hein quoi !!?? C'est une blague ?  
- Non. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a eu toutes ces filles ? C'était pour t'oublier. C'était toi que je voulais, pas elles. Juste toi mais tu étais inaccessible. Enfin je croyais. Je t'ai rien parce dit que je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
- Tom ... on vient de ... vivre cinq ans d'enfer ...  
- Parce qu'on a été trop con pour voir ce que l'autre nous montrais.

Bill se blottit dans les bras de Tom, respirant son odeur. En haut des marches, Carole regarde la scène, attendrit. Elle qui a vu Tom au plus bas, le voit pour la première fois rayonner. Discrètement, elle s'éclipse, ne voulant pas briser leurs retrouvailles ... leurs vraies retrouvailles.

* * *

**_Cours se cacher sous sa couette._**

**_C'était horrible hein ? Vous avez rien comprit._**

**_Un p'tit review ???_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Des mots rien que pour lui _**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Des mots que pour lui

**Titre : Battre en retour**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

**Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.**

**Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)**

* * *

Dans la pénombre de l'escalier, deux hommes se murmurent des mots d'amour et s'embrassent à en perdre la tête.

- Ne me laisse plus.  
- Jamais. Plus jamais. Et si jamais je viens à partir ... retiens moi. Promet le moi.  
- Je te retiendrais. Plus jamais je ne te lâcherais.  
- Je t'aime.

Lentement, Tom soulève son frère qui noue ses jambes autour de sa taille et monte les marches. Arrivé en haut, le blond se dirige instinctivement vers sa chambre. Tout contre lui, Bill lui dépose des milliers de baisers dans le cou, le marquant comme sien.

Une fois dans la chambre, Tom allonge délicatement son frère sur le lit.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ce sourire m'a tellement manqué, lui murmure t'il.

Les deux mains de Bill attrapent la chemise du blond et l'attire contre son corps. Ses lèvres rencontrent leur homologue pour un ballet ... une danse ... la plus belle qui soit ... celle de l'amour.  
Leur douceur s'oppose à leur chaleur. Leur saveur si provocante s'unit parfaitement avec la sienne. Il gémit ... de plaisir mais aussi de frustration car Tom vient de se relever.

- Tom ?  
- Chut, murmure le blond en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse moi t'admirer.

Un sourire de tendresse se dessine sur les lèvres du brun. Il veut que ce moment soit beau, unique, magique.  
Prendre son temps pour mieux savourer après.

Il tend la main et caresse la joue de son amour. Ses doigts dérivent lentement vers ses lèvres qu'il redessine amoureusement. Son regard est plongé dans celui du blond. Il y lit tout l'amour que Tom lui porte et ... même plus. Il y a aussi du désir, de la reconnaissance et du pardon.

- Tu es beau.  
- Et toi magnifique, chuchote Tom avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser se fait cette fois plus fougueux ... plus impatient. Et les gestes aussi.  
Les mains de Bill déboutonnent précipitamment la chemise, tandis que celles de Tom se faufilent sous le tee-shirt et jouent avec les boutons de chairs rosées durs de désir.

Sa bouche migre dans le cou de l'androgyne où il laisse diverses traces plus rouges les unes que les autres. Il lèche, suçote et mordille sa jugulaire, lui faisant pousser des gémissements excitants.

Il veut faire monter Bill au septième ciel.

Il veut l'entendre le supplier.

Il veut le faire crier.

Il veut le faire jouir.

Et pour ça, il prend tout son temps.

Il sait que son amant ne se retiendra pas très longtemps. Que bientôt il va craquer. Alors d'un geste vif, il retire son tee-shirt et colle son torse déjà nu au sien. Ses lèvres se plaquent sauvagement contre les siennes et ses mains descendent sur ses cuisses pour les caresser.

Tout contre lui, Bill halète. Son envie ... son désir grandit et il n'arrive plus à le contenir.  
Brusquement, il attrape à deux mains les fesses de Tom et plaque ce dernier contre lui, faisant rentrer en contact leurs virilités gonflées.

Inconsciemment, son bassin se met à bouger, imprimant un léger vas et vient.  
Ses gémissements emplissent la chambre. Et c'est alors qu'il remarque que Tom n'a qu'une légère respiration saccadée. Pourtant il est dur, autant que lui, mais son souffle est moins erratique.

Et ça l'énerve ... qu'il arrive à se contrôler ... qu'il soit maître de son corps, alors que lui est en train d'exploser.

Lui aussi il veut le voir craquer comme lui.

Qu'il gémisse sous ses caresses ... et plus fort même.

D'un coup de rein, il retourne la situation, lui au dessus et Tom en dessous. Ce dernier est surprit de cette réaction car il lit dans le regard de Bill une pointe de défi.

Désorienté, il arrête ses insidieuses caresses. En face de lui, le brun sourit. Mais ce n'est pas le sourire tendre de tout à l'heure. Non. C'est un sourire d'amusement. En effet, Bill a remarqué que son petit retournement l'avait quelque peu étourdi. Et il s'en amuse ...car maintenant il va pouvoir le faire crier.

Ses mains glissent doucement sur le torse imberbe de Tom, dessinant des arabesques inventées ... toujours plus bas ... sans le quitter des yeux. Sa langue passe et repasse sur ses lèvres et ses dents, l'aguichant de loin, tandis qu'il bouge légèrement son bassin d'avant en arrière.

Et là il le voit ... essayant de se retenir ... de ne pas succomber. Se cambrant un peu ... serrant les draps entre ses doigts ... se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ses yeux commencent à se voiler de désir et ... lentement ... presque inaudible ... juste assez faible ... il soupire.

Le début de sa victoire.

Bill est fier.

Fier de son pouvoir.

Fier de son emprise.

Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Pas assez. Trop faible encore. La retenue n'a pas sa place ici et il compte bien l'exiler.  
D'une lenteur calculée, il se penche sur le corps frémissant de Tom et niche son visage dans son cou.

- Tu ne me résisteras pas bien longtemps, lui souffle t'il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Sous lui, Tom déglutit. Il sait qu'il a raison. Surtout que ses mains sont étrangement descendues et ont l'air de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture.  
Il sent sa langue jouer contre sa peau. Et sa respiration qui s'accélère. Comment peut il avoir si peu de contrôle sur lui ? Ce n'était pas pareil avec les autres.  
Il y prenait du plaisir mais ne se perdait pas dans le plaisir. Oh non au grand jamais il ne s'est perdu !

Mais cette fois ... avec lui ... ce n'est pas pareil. C'est beaucoup plus.

Son corps est plus chaud que les autres.

Sa peau est plus douce que les autres.

Son odeur est plus provocante que les autres.

Son goût est plus exquis que les autres.

Son regard est plus intense que les autres.

Ses mains ... il n' y a pas de comparaison pour elles. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça ... jamais ... aucune main ne l'avait fait frissonner ainsi ... au point ... de perdre tout contrôle.

Ses barrières avaient cédées ... et ce juste sous ses mains.

- Bill ..., gémit il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se retrouvent instantanément plongés dans deux océans victorieux.  
Sa respiration est saccadée. Il cherche son oxygène ... non. Il n'a pas besoin de le chercher car il se trouve en face de lui.  
Il rejette la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

- Ne crois pas ... que tu ais gagné, murmure t'il avant de l'agripper par la taille et de le faire basculer.

Continuant dans sa lancée, il pose sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes et force le passage avec sa langue.  
Ce n'est plus doux ... ce n'est plus aguicheur ... c'est brutal.  
Brutal mais passionné.

Il ne laisse même pas le temps à Bill de comprendre ce qui se passe et rompt le baiser pour s'attaquer à son cou. Puis c'est son oreille qui est victime des assauts de sa langue et de ses dents.  
Et le brun gémit, ne se retient plus. Il supplie même Tom. De quoi ? Il l'ignore lui-même. Il sait juste qu'il en veut plus.

Sous ses supplications, le blond se décide enfin à le satisfaire.  
Il descend le long de son torse sensuellement, jouant avec ses points sensibles, pour finalement se trouver face à la dernière barrière qui existe.  
D'un coup de main habille, il fait sauter la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon. Et c'est avec les dents, d'une perversité indéfinissable, qu'il descend la fermeture éclaire.

Il sourit, satisfait de sa démarche, en voyant Bill se cambrer au maximum.  
Après cet acte affriolant, le pantalon moulant de Bill vole, rapidement suivi de son boxer.  
Ne lui laissant toujours pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe vraiment, Tom capture à nouveau les lèvres du brun pour un baiser fougueux. Il finit par s'arrêter ; non seulement pour reprendre sa respiration mais aussi pour admirer le corps nu, pantelant sous lui.

Il est beau, bien trop beau pour lui. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser que ce qui se passe est vrai. Ce n'est plus un de ces nombreux rêves cette fois ... c'est vrai.

Étrangement, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Il essaye tant bien que mal de les retenir mais c'est bien trop dur.  
Bill prend son visage ente ses mains et, tendrement, l'embrasse. Il sait d'où viennent ces larmes ... du cœur. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse et encore moins de la joie. Juste une émotion trop forte pour être contenue. Lui aussi, la connaît et c'est pourquoi il comprend si bien la réaction de son amour.

Ses mains caressent le corps tremblant du blond. Juste pour lui montrer qu'il est là, qu'il ne rêve pas. Que cette fois c'est vrai. Que cette fois il n'aura pas froid ... qu'il n'aura jamais plus froid.

Enfin nu tous les deux, le désir et l'excitation reprennent leur place. Ils ne s'avaient pas vraiment quittés, mais s'étaient juste camouflés pour laisser toute la place à l'amour.  
Retrouvés, ils s'unissent enfin dans une danse érotique et sensuelle, se délectant l'un de l'autre. Une faim insatiable les ronge au plus profond et ce n'est que lorsque arrive la jouissance qu'ils se sentent comblés.

Les deux corps qui viennent se s'unir s'endorment paisiblement l'un contre l'autre sous le regard attendri d'une personne.

Elle aurait pu être choquée par la vision de cette scène mais, au contraire, elle s'en réjouit. Elle sourit un peu bêtement, mais cela va si bien avec son air angélique.  
Oui car enfin il est heureux. Car enfin il l'a trouvé ... celui à qui il a dit les mots que jamais il n'a pu lui dire.  
Elle avait espérée ... jusqu'à la fin. Oui, l'espoir ... une belle chose. Ces mots elle les avait rêvés, elle y avait cru. Plus d'une fois elle se les était imaginés. Mais jamais ... jamais il n'avait réussi. Pourtant le cœur et les sentiments y étaient mais quelque chose le bloquait. Jamais elle ne saura pourquoi, mais ça lui est bien égal. Parce qu'enfin il les a dit. Ce n'était pas à elle, c'était à un autre. Elle sait bien qu'elle ne les entendra jamais pour elle, que jamais il ne lui dira ... c'est trop tard elle n'est plus là. Mais elle voit bien dans son regard que, enfin il vit.

Elle était bien jeune et en savait peu sur la vie mais avait comprit bien des choses. Jamais elle ne saura toute l'histoire mais seule la fin lui importe. Car c'est une belle fin ... enfin pas encore tout à fait une fin.

Car jamais ça ne finira ...

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Il est beau mon lemon ?_**

**_Vous pensez que je parlde qui à la fin ? Qui est cette personne qui les voit et qui est heureuse pour eux ? _**

**_C'est l'avant dernier chapitre et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ce chapitre pourrait faire office de fin mais j'ai décidé d'en faire un supplémentaire._**

**_Prochain et dernier chapitre : Promesse d'espoir _**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Promesse d'espoir

Titre : Battre en retour

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : M / NC 17

Paring : Bill/Tom

Résumé : Après cinq ans d'absence, Bill revient chez lui. Mais reprendre une vie délaissée est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parrait ... pour lui comme pour son frère.

Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.

Note 2 : Certains personnages m'appartiennent.

Attention, les protagonistes ont dans les 22 ans ( et non pas 17/18 ans comme dans la plus part des fics)

* * *

Désolé, en ce moment je suis très fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de faire les RAR. Mais sachez que chacun de vos review m'a fait chaud au coeur.

Ceci est le tout dernier chapitre de Battre en retour. Merci à toux ceux qui m'ont suivi.

Pour la personne à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'était Scylla. Il y avait quelques petits indices ...

* * *

Il est partit et lui a oublié. Pourtant il avait espéré. Mais non, rien. 

Il pleure. Mais pourquoi pleure t'il ? Lui-même ne sait pas.

D'un geste bref, il essuie les quelques larmes qui ornent ses joues.

Et maintenant ?

Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Il est perdu. Il ne pensait pas que se serait si dur.

Il se met en marche.

Un hôtel ? Il faut bien qu'il trouve un endroit où dormir. Il ne va pas squatter éternellement dans ce petit local. Ça allait pour hier et avant-hier mais là il ne peut plus.

Trop de souvenirs. Gais et tristes ... mais là et avec lui.

Il pose son sac dans la pièce. C'est petit mais confortable. Il a ce qui lui faut. Un lit, une salle de bain, une petite cuisine et même la télé.

C'est parfait ... enfin presque. Parce qu'il manque quand même quelque chose.

Lui.

Mais il est partit et lui a oublié.

Et les larmes reviennent une fois de plus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est vide aussi ici, dans cette grande maison. Il est seul. Et chaque pièce est souvenir de sa présence. Sa serviette laissée négligemment dans la salle de bain, son bol dans l'évier, ses chaussettes sur le tapis du salon.

- T'es con.  
- Il l'est autant que moi.  
- Peut-être mais pour l'instant c'est toi que j'ai sous la main, pas lui !! C'est Tom, pas Bill !!  
- Carole, arrête de m'en parler.  
- Non !!  
- T'es invivable.  
- T'es pas mieux, surtout sans lui.  
- C'est lui qui est partit.  
- Certes. Mais ...  
- Il sera plus heureux sans moi.  
- J'en doute.  
- Il me l'a dit.  
- La colère.  
- Tu le défends ?  
- Non.  
- Alors cesse de me parler de lui !!! S'énerve finalement Tom en disparaissant dans sa chambre ... leur chambre.

Deux jours qu'il est partit.

Deux jours qu'il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Carole.

Elle ne mérite pas cet acharnement, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Pour lui elle s'est battue deux fois plus.

Pour lui elle a guérie.

Pour lui, elle ne l'a pas abandonné.

Mais lui, que fait il pour elle à part lui crier dessus ? Rien. Il irait s'excuser encore ... une fois de plus, quand il se serait calmé, qu'il aurait vidé tout son soul.

Il regarde autour de lui. Ici, il n'y a plus de trace. Il a tout emporté, rien laissé pour le consoler. Seule son odeur dans les draps, empreinte de nuits tendres et folles, subsiste. Il niche son nez dans son oreiller et pleure.

Pourquoi est il partit ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il n'a pas d'appétit. Pourtant la pizza sous son nez est tentante. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'a pas de saveur. Peut-être parce quelque un n'a pas posé ses lèvres dessus.

La télé bourdonne dans la pénombre de la pièce. Un bruit de fond fatiguant, éreintant. Et pourtant il ne l'éteint pas. Il ne veut pas sombrer dans la nuit profonde. Cette nuit remplies de cauchemars.

Il fait si froid ici. Pourtant le thermomètre indique plus de 30 degrés. Il étouffe. Besoin de sortir. Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Il sait simplement que c'est l'heure à laquelle les gens qui travaillent laissent la place aux fêtards.

Un bar, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il n'ai plus froid.

Mais la plus chaude des boissons ne le réchauffe pas. Et c'est de même pour la plus agréable des compagnies. De toute façon il n'en a pas envie.

Il avait espéré. Mais non rien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'est excusé et comme à chaque fois elle lui a pardonné. Il s'est enfin décidé à ranger ses affaires, celles qui traînaient. Il n'y a plus de serviette mal rangée dans la salle de bain, plus de vaisselle sale dans l'évier et encore moins de chaussettes sur le tapis du salon.

Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à enlever. Pourtant il a ouvert les fenêtres en grand.

Son odeur. Elle s'est logée dans chaque molécule d'air et refuse de partir.

Il soupire.

- T'es con.  
- Je sais Carole, je sais.  
- Scylla te le dirait aussi.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu veux toujours pas me dire ?  
- Peut-être ... Je sais pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Non. Il est juste partit.  
- Juste ? Ironise t'elle. T'as une drôle notion du juste.  
- Je sais.  
- Mais moi je ne sais rien.  
- C'était pas pour nous, c'est tout.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'était pas fait pour nous l'amour.  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu pire connerie de ta part. Et qui sait qu'avec toi j'ai été gâtée.  
- On ne peut pas. On n'est pas fait pour ça.  
- Pourtant tu l'aimes ...  
- Comme un fou.  
- Je comprends pas là.  
- Y a rien n'à comprendre, finit il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une bonne douche pour oublier. C'est parfait. Il a un peu de mal à tenir debout mais il s'en fou. Il a absolument besoin d'une douche. Froide, chaude, il ne sait pas. Il jongle entre les deux. Au moins pendant ce temps il ne pense pas trop à lui. Ça lui fait mal. Sa peau est rouge. Il traite le mal par le mal.

Il se regarde dans le miroir. Il se dégoûte. Il lui ressemble trop, beaucoup trop. C'est lui qu'il voit dans le reflet, pas son visage. Non, celui de l'homme qu'il aime.

Il finit par se coucher dans les draps froids, sans odeur. Il manque quelque chose. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

C'est vraiment douloureux.

Pourtant il avait espéré, même un peu attendu. Mais rien. Et il était partit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Deux heures qu'il se retourne sans cesse dans son lit. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sent son odeur. Cette odeur si rassurante, si envoûtante qui lui avait fait perdre la tête plus d'une fois.

Il s'assoit brusquement en maugréant. Non seulement il sent son odeur mais en plus il a froid.

Trop froid.

Il se lève et rentre dans la chambre de Carole.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demande t'elle à moitié endormie.  
- J'ai froid. Je peux dormir avec toi ? Dit il comme un enfant en perdition.  
- Viens.

Il se glisse sous les draps et se blottit contre elle. Au moins là, c'est l'odeur de Carole qu'il sent et il y a un peu de chaleur. Juste assez pour éviter qu'il pleure.

Il ne dormira pas non plus cette nuit. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que les fois précédentes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne veut pas se lever. Aller travailler dans cet hôpital et devoir repasser sans arrêt devant cette chambre. Celle où Scylla est morte et qui lui rappelle Tom.

Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Alors il se lève. Il a un peu mal à la tête et toujours froid. Il ne sait même pas comment il fait pour tenir debout.

Machinalement, il se prépare, sans vraiment prendre conscience des gestes qu'il fait.

Quand il ferme la porte à clef, on peut voir un peu de désordre dans la chambre.

Une serviette pend négligemment sur le rebord du lavabo, un bol avec un reste de café fait le fier dans l'évier et deux chaussettes sur le tapis cherchent désespérément à se retrouver.

Il est devant l'hôpital et hésite à rentrer. Parce qu'il sait qu'il va devoir passer devant la chambre pour se rendre au vestiaire. Et il a peur, peur de ne pas supporter. C'est finalement une jeune femme asiatique qui le sort de ses songes.

- Yasuo. Tu rentres ?  
- Oh, Nahoko. Tu es déjà là ?  
- Et toi tu aurais dû commencer y a une demi heure déjà.  
- J'arrive pas à rentrer.  
- M'en fou, dit elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Sa collègue et meilleure amie l'entraîne dans les couloirs. C'est toujours elle qui le tire ou le pousse quand lui refuse d'avancer.

C'est elle qui l'avait poussé à aller chez Tom la première fois. Et c'est elle qui l'avait tiré quand il avait voulu sauter du pont y a deux jours. Il sent sa chaleur dans sa main et il a un peu moins froid. Juste assez pour ne pas s'arrêter devant la chambre.

Il avait espéré ici aussi et ça n'avait pas marché. Et Scylla était partit, un peu comme lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi plus le thermomètre grimpe et plus il a froid ? Il transpire et suffoque mais en lui c'est toujours plus froid. Peut-être est il malade ? Il devrait peut être aller à hôpital. Finalement non. Il va rester ici.

Il est assis, les jambes repliées sur lui-même et fixe le mur en face de lui.

- Il est beau ?  
- De quoi ? Demande t'il d'un ton las.  
- Le mur.  
- Oui.

Elle soupire. Elle n'en peut plus.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ou pas !!? Je te lâcherais pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je lui ai promis que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux.  
- A qui ?  
- A ta fille Tom. A Scylla. Après qu'elle nous ai quitté, dans sa chambre ... elle avait un petit carnet. Elle me demandait de veiller sur toi quand elle partirait. Elle voulait te voir sourire. Et surtout que tu ne dises plus idem. Qu'enfin tu vives pour de vrai. Parce que même si elle ne le pouvait pas ... toi, si. Alors je lui ai promit toutes ces choses. Et là ... là si je ne fais rien, je trahirais ma promesse.

Il l'écoute, la mélancolie se faufilant un peu dans son âme. Pour elle, pour sa fille il se devait d'être heureux.

- Marre. C'est ça ... marre, chuchote t'il. Leurs regards méprisants, leurs sourires mesquins, leurs paroles méchantes. Tout ça, tout le temps, partout. Gus, Georg, Maman, les autres, tous. C'est dur, trop dur. Il a craqué. Et ... et moi j'ai suivi. On en pouvait plus. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. On a essayé de tenir ... mais l'autre jour ... c'était trop. Il m'a dit qu'entre nous ce n'était plus possible. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Et moi j'ai rien dit. Sauf qu'il avait peut-être raison. Et il est partit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il est débordé de travail. Partout on parle de la canicule. Quelle canicule ? Lui a froid. Peut-être qu'il est malade ? Non, il a vérifié et tout va bien.

Il y a une petite fille dans la chambre. Il doit aller la voir pour déterminer la gravité de son cas.

Il ne veut pas, il a peur.

Il est devant la porte. A sa gauche il y a la vitre. Le store est baissé. Il se revoit les observant, l'observant, veillant de loin sur lui. Il est prit d'un frisson.

Il ouvre la porte et le voit. Ce père qui embrasse sa fille, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Il lui ressemble et il peut lire dans son regard le même espoir qu'avait Tom.

L'enfant n'est que déshydratée. Rien de bien grave si c'est prit à temps. Le père le remercie. Ses yeux brillent de joie. Ceux de Tom brillaient aussi. Mais à cause des larmes de tristesses.

Il n'y avait plus eu d'espoir ce jour là. Et il était partit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom se tient la joue, venant de recevoir la claque de sa vie. Devant lui, Carole est furieuse. Elle lui cris dessus, lui expliquant que les autres on s'en fou, que c'est leur bonheur qui compte avant tout.

Il le sait très bien.

Depuis ce jour où enfin ils se sont offerts l'un à l'autre, il a tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux. Et il croyait y être parvenu. Mais il se trompait puisqu'il est partit.

Il n'écoute plus vraiment ce que lui raconte son amie. A quoi bon, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Il a vraiment essayé depuis ce jour, mais n'y ai pas arrivé.

Depuis ce jour ...depuis ce jour ...

Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

- Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins Tom !!! Hurle t'elle.  
- Merci, dit il d'une voix sereine, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- De ... de rien, bégaye t'elle, surprise. Mais de quoi ?  
- De tenir tes promesses.

Oui, elle tenait toujours ses promesses. Et il était tant qu'il fasse de même.

Il sort d'un pas calme, mais est vite prit d'un élan de folie. Il court dans les rues. Les passants le regardent et il s'en fou. Oui il s'en fou des autres. Parce qu'il le lui a promit.

Une promesse éternelle et qu'il avait oublié. La promesse de le retenir, de toujours le retenir pour ne plus vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il arrive en trombe dans hôpital et se dirige vers le service de Bill. Mais ce dernier n'est pas là, il a prit sa pause. Nahoko lui indique où.

Le parc c'est grand mais pour lui il fouillerait tout l'hôpital s'il le fallait.

Et il est là, assit sur un banc, le visage tourné vers le soleil brûlant que tout le monde fui.

C'est vrai qu'il fait froid.

Il reste à quelques mètres. Il hésite ... et puis non. Lui aussi veut sentir les rayons le brûler lui aussi veut avoir chaud et pester contre la canicule.

En face de lui, Bill baisse lentement la tête en tenant ses bras contre lui, comme si il avait froid.

Et il le voit, son frère, son amour. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient faire ici.

Tom se rapproche et plonge son regard dans celui du brun.

- Je suis venu tenir ma promesse.

Bill sourit. Il se lève et pose chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Tom.

Et tant pis si les autres les voit.

Et tant mieux même, parce qu'il l'aime.

Et il sait que maintenant, même si il fait noir et froid, il le retiendras ... parce qu'il lui a promit.

Finalement l'espoir c'est pas si con, ça vaut le coup d'y croire. Parce qu'en fin de compte c'est ça qui nous aide à tenir.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Alors vous en pensez quoi de cette fin ? Et de la fic en général ??

Merci à vous tous !!!!!!


End file.
